Mysterious Encounters
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: Hay encuentros que cambian tu vida para siempre y eso Vivian lo sabe bien. NAVR y leve ZADR. Dedicado a Kamui Silverfox y basado ligeramente en su fic Cronicas Paranormales -El Legado-


**Disclaimer: Ya saben que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, Mosley y Kia Greyswood obviamente le pertenecen a Kamui Silverfox, Joseph le pertenece a Iukarey, a mi solo me pertenecen Victoria, Vivian y Niz ademas de la historia, asi que disfruten este intento de fic.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mysterious Encounters<strong>**

Vivian apenas tenía tres años la primera vez que lo vio, se encontraba tranquilamente jugando en el jardín trasero de la casa donde vivía con su mama hasta que miro en aquel gran árbol que le daba sombra para evitar el resplandor del sol y donde ella podía echarse una siesta o subir a el y explorar sus ramas –aunque su mama había sido estricta en prohibirle subir a el- ella solo vio el mismo color ámbar de sus ojos detrás de unos lentes, mirándole con curioso interés.

Como si ella fuera un pequeño pajarito a su cuidado y estuviera esperando a que hiciera algún sonido para llamar su atención, ella simplemente soltó la pelota con la que jugaba y se acerco al árbol viendo como en las sombras del árbol, la figura tomaba forma y ahora se veía que era un chico mucho mayor que Vivian y que se parecía mucho a ella, tenía el mismo color de ojos, la misma hoz en su cabello y usaba lentes. Aun así, había algo en el que lo hacía parecer malvado, pero ella al ser una niña pequeña, no le importaba mucho la aparente aura de desconfianza y maldad que despedía el joven que era aun más intensa viendo como este seguía mirándole desde una de las ramas del árbol con su espalda apoyada en el tronco y estiraba las piernas en la rama.

-¿Qué hace en el árbol, señor?-pregunto ella en la característica inocencia que tenían los niños a tan joven edad.

El joven la miro con indiferencia como si ella fuera algo sin importancia.-Estoy descansando…-dijo simplemente y se apoyaba mas en el tronco, observando a la niña y un brillo melancólico asomo su mirada pero desapareció tan rápido como vino.- Deberías regresar adentro o tus padres se preocuparan…

-No tengo papa y mi mama ahora está trabajando, así que estoy sola en casa, le dije a mama que no quería niñeras, estoy grande para ellas.-dijo Vivian viendo a la misteriosa figura.- ¿Usted tiene papas que lo esperan en casa, señor?

-No, no tengo.-dijo con suavidad e indiferencia mientras observaba a la pequeña con los mismos ojos que ella poseía y también estaban detrás de unas gafas.

-¿Se siente solo, señor? Si no tuviera a mi mama conmigo, me sentiría así.-explico la niña viendo al joven con tristeza ante el pensamiento.

-No, no me siento solo.-susurro el joven, pero la niña no pudo percibir que más se lo decía a si mismo que a ella.-Estoy bien como estoy…

-Yo seré su amiga, señor.-dijo Vivian dándole una de sus sonrisas amplias a aquel extraño personaje, sin pensar en las consecuencias que implicarían sus palabras a su futuro.- Así no se sentirá solo…

-¿De verdad?-dijo con indiferencia aquel joven, viendo a la pequeña que aun le sonreía y ante sus palabras asintió con rapidez, el verla le recordaba a sí mismo cuando tenía la misma edad, sentía asco de verse reflejado en esa niña, pero ella le era útil por eso no podía dejarla atrás hasta completar el plan que había decidido desde antes de que ella hubiera nacido; sonrió con malicia ante el pensamiento.-Entonces me encantaría ser tu amigo…

La niña dio un gritito emocionado, mientras sonreía ampliamente y juntaba sus manos por la emoción, sus ojos grandes y ambarinos brillaban también.- ¡Genial! Mi nombre es Vivian McKinnon, ¿Cuál es el suyo?

El joven no iba a decirle su nombre, la idea era seguir siendo anónimo durante su estadía en la tierra, no planeaba ser detectado por nadie ni siquiera por sus enemigos.-Puedes decirme _Moth, _Vivian.-dijo simplemente, la niña sonrió sin siquiera indagar mas en descubrir el nombre real de su nuevo amigo.

-Entonces desde ahora somos amigos, señor Moth.-dijo la niña con una amplia sonrisa y entonces se escucho una voz y unos pasos.-Esa es mi mama, la voy a llamar para que lo conozca, señor…

-No Vivian.-dijo Moth con voz suave pero fuerte, evitando que la niña se moviera y lo mirara con confusión.-Nuestra amistad debe ser secreta y tu mama no puede saber de ella, se asustaría de mi si me viera… ¿Entiendes?

-Pero mi mama no lo haría…-dijo Vivian insegura mientras veía a Moth.

Moth miro a la niña con seriedad y volvió a negar.-Si quieres ser mi amiga Vivian, debes hacerme caso, se lo que digo.-dijo duramente y la niña parecía a punto de llorar, pero asintió con rapidez, era obvio que Moth era su único amigo y no quería perderlo aun, si la condición de su amistad era no decirle a su mama de el, ella lo cumpliría.

Porque según su mama, los amigos se guardaban secretos entre sí por la amistad.

Y eso haría, así que escucho como su mama volvió a llamarle y ella se giro en cuanto oyó su voz y el cómo abría la puerta del jardín.- ¡Mama!-dijo emocionada y la abrazo, la mujer era de ojos azules y cabello castaño largo y una bonita piel pálida, era obvio que entre la niña y ella no había parecido físico.

-Hola cariño, ¿Te divertiste?-dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a Vivian y le veía con cariño.

-Sí, mami.-dijo Vivian sonriéndole.-Me divertí, pero te extrañe mucho…

La mujer rio suavemente y abrazo a la niña aun mas.-Pues ya estoy aquí y ya es hora de comer.-dijo mientras le llevaba así en brazos al interior de la casa, donde le preparo una rica comida.

Pero ella no menciono a su mama nada sobre Moth, aunque cuando miro por la ventana que daba al patio, no lo pudo ver en el árbol.

* * *

><p>Tres años después, Vivian ya tenía seis años y ya era hora de que empezara el kínder, su mama le regalo un osito de peluche al que llamo Mizzy y no se separo de el nunca, no le gustaba cederlo a los otros niños pero debía hacerlo porque según su mama y las maestras era importante compartir. Una semana después, la niña jugaba como el resto de sus compañeros en el salón mientras la maestra había salido un momento a buscar algunas cosas.<p>

Vivian jugaba con Mizzy con una sonrisa y muy tranquila, si hubiera podido girarse a ver las puertas que daban al patio de juegos, hubiera visto a Moth sentado en un árbol viendo fijamente el lugar, en especial a ella, el joven tenía los ojos puestos en el recinto como si estuviera esperando algo.

Un niño mucho más grande y robusto que Vivian y el resto de niños que eran sus compañeros, se acerco a ella y antes de que la niña lo notara, su osito Mizzy no estaba en sus manos y lo observo en las manos del otro niño que le sonreía con malicia, ella se levanto rápidamente dejando el castillo que estaba construyendo con las piezas de madera.

-¡Por favor devuélvemelo, Mikey! ¡Mi mama me regalo a Mizzy!-dijo la niña asustada aparte del tamaño del niño, de lo que este pudiera hacerle a su juguete.

-Calla tonta, yo me quedare con tu estúpido oso.-dijo el niño llamado Mikey de manera egoísta, mientras Vivian que era más pequeña se acercaba a el tratando de quitarle el oso de sus manos pero no sirvió de mucho, el niño molesto por su insistencia la empujo con fuerza y la niña cayó sobre la construcción que estaba haciendo antes.

Y al ver como Mikey se iba dejándola sola y sin su Mizzy, empezó a llorar con fuerza.- ¡No! ¡Devuélveme a mi Mizzy!-dijo mientras lloraba con fuerza cubriendo sus ojos, sin notar como el cuerpo del niño gritaba al verse elevado de repente y su cuerpo golpeaba las puertas que daban al patio que por suerte no eran de vidrio sino de otro material, el cuerpo del niño cayó al suelo adolorido y sollozo con fuerza al sentir como el brazo donde sostenía al osito se movía de manera extraña hasta que se escucharon los huesos sonar indicando que tendría el brazo fracturado.

Eso asusto al resto de niños que veían todo estupefactos y aterrados, la maestra llego con rapidez al ver a todos los niños llorando, se puso histérica al ver el brazo de Mikey que llamo a la ambulancia, sin notar al osito que se había arrastrado como jalado por una fuerza extraña hacia Vivian que había visto la escena con confusión y al ver a su osito sonrió cargándolo en brazos, abrazándole con fuerza.

Los padres de los niños llegaron después preocupados, la maestra les explico apenada lo de Mikey, mientras trataban de sonsacarle todo a los niños, pero ninguno sabia mas allá de que Mikey le había quitado su oso a Vivian, era obvio que la veían con recelo porque creían que ella había sido la que provoco aquel suceso, los padres no tenían idea de cómo explicarse aquel suceso así que también miraron con recelo a la niña quien estaba jugando inocente ya que su mama no había llegado aun.

No lo había notado pero ese suceso había cambiado su vida para siempre y Moth quien miro todo lo que había pasado, hasta la mirada de los niños y sus padres en la pequeña Vivian, sonrió con mucha malicia; la niña sin dudar tenia poderes psíquicos y eso le iba a servir en el futuro. Miro fijamente como Vivian abrazaba a su mama y esta escuchaba con seriedad y preocupación la explicación.

-Solo fue un accidente, ¿No es así?-dijo la mujer suavemente aun viendo a los otros padres que no dejaban de mandarle miradas a su hija, ella la cubrió con sus brazos como si eso la apartara de las miradas.-Mi hija no le hizo nada, no hubiera podido según la maestra cuando llego ella seguía en su lugar solo abrazando a su osito que cayó ahí después de ese accidente…

Nadie denegó la verdad de la mujer, pero aun así siguieron recelosos y la maestra trataba de controlar el carácter serio de la mujer. Esta saco a su hija dos días después de aquel kínder pero era porque aparte de que no quería que su hija soportara el rechazo de los niños, iban a mudarse, se iban a vivir a Ohio. Por suerte en este kínder no paso nada malo que involucrara a una herida seria como una fractura y Vivian termino el kínder con normalidad, siendo vigilada sin saberlo por su viejo amigo Moth.

Y Vivian no volvió a manifestar algún indicio de lo que paso en su antiguo Kínder.

* * *

><p>Vivian tenía ahora ocho años, estaba empezando la escuela primaria en Ohio, al aprender a leer ahora tenía un sujeto que le interesaba mucho, el espacio. La pequeña no podía dejar de leer ávidamente algún libro que hablara del espacio, a su escasa edad había leído todo el material posible, desde libros infantiles hasta alguna novela que hablara de este, el lenguaje era complejo pero su mama accedía también a leerle alguno de los libros para dormir, estaba orgullosa de que su hija fuera tan aficionada a la lectura y también al espacio.<p>

Su cuarto estaba decorado en colores azules y afiches de planetas o de extraterrestres de piel gris y ojos negros como los de las películas antiguas, mientras tenía un estante con todos los libros infantiles y no infantiles que hablaran del espacio o de los extraterrestres. El interés en esto había venido a ella de repente, y Moth quien a veces se encontraba en la ventana cuando regresaba de la escuela, ya que su mama la dejaba en casa después de clases para ir nuevamente al trabajo, le contaba una historia de un niño que había descubierto a un extraterrestre y hacia muchos planes para descubrirlo ante los demás humanos.

Ella estaba curiosa en saber si el niño lograría descubrir al malvado extraterrestre, pero Moth prometió contarle esa parte cuando creciera un poco más; así que la niña quiso ser como aquel niño y ella se prepararía para cuando un extraterrestre viniera a conquistar el planeta.

-Cuando venga el extraterrestre, señor Moth, lo expondremos juntos al mundo.-dijo Vivian con felicidad sin evaluar el peso de sus palabras.- ¿No le gustaría?

-Si, estaría encantado de estar contigo cuando ese momento pase, Vivian.-dijo Moth con suavidad, mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa a la niña, sus dotes de actuación ciertamente eran bastantes buenas como para mantener en las sombras a una niña de escasos ocho años.

La niña sonrió, mientras tenía en su mano un libro de astronomía y miraba al cielo que apenas estaba empezando a ponerse naranja y empezaban a verse algunas estrellas, había logrado memorizar las constelaciones que describía el libro y Moth le señalaba cada constelación y le decía hasta cada planeta que se encontraba ahí.

-Aquí está un planeta muy especial, Vivian.-explico Moth con una voz suave y seria, haciendo que sonara seguro de sí mismo que la pequeña presto atención a su amigo que no había cambiado ni un poco desde que le conoció.-De aquí proviene el extraterrestre que el niño tenía que capturar…

-¿Y cómo se llama ese planeta?-dijo Vivian con mucha curiosidad por saber más de la historia que Moth le contaba.

-Se llama Irk.-explico Moth y sonrió con malicia viendo a Vivian que tenía su mirada en donde aun estaba su mano.-Y en el viven muchos extraterrestres malos como el que el niño conocía…

-¿Cree que venga aquí otro extraterrestre igual al que ese niño perseguía algún día, señor Moth?-pregunto la niña con curiosidad viendo a Moth y este miro con malicia el punto donde estaba Irk.

-Sí, eso es lo que creo, Vivian… y si llega a venir, será tu deber detenerlo.-dijo Moth con seriedad viendo a Vivian, como si estuviera estableciendo un pacto entre el y ella.

-¡Así lo hare!-dijo la niña con emoción y Moth frunce el ceño ante la leve emoción que siente de querer revolverle el cabello a la niña, no lo hace y la mira nuevamente, viendo como se gira en cuanto siente que la mujer a quien dice llamar su mama abre la puerta para verla.

Pero en cuanto la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules abre la puerta, la ventana esta sin ninguna muestra de que alguna vez estuvo alguien ahí y Vivian se gira para buscar a su amigo pero está acostumbrada a sus esporádicas apariciones y desapariciones, así que va hacia su mama y le distrae diciendo que tiene hambre y que después quiere que le lea un libro para dormir.

La mujer sonríe mientras promete con voz maternal que cumplirá aquello si la niña ha hecho la tarea de la escuela, la cual la niña le muestra que está hecha y satisfactoriamente las dos salen del cuarto para comer la cena de aquella noche, mientras las dos son observadas de lejos por Moth que las observa desde el árbol que está en el jardín de la casa.

Y este sonríe sabiendo que está haciendo progresos en su plan.

* * *

><p>Vivian ahora tenía diez años, seguía cursando la primaria en Ohio, parecía que sería su residencia definitiva ya que el trabajo de su mama marchaba bien y ella esta cómoda en su escuela. Moth aun seguía viéndose con ella, después de todo en cada año que la niña crece, es obvio que está orientada a lo paranormal; después de tener una laptop que su mama le regalo la ultima navidad, la niña había buscado cada página que informara sobre ello.<p>

Y Moth le dijo con seriedad que nunca formara parte de los _Swollen Eyeballs _porque ellos eran unos inútiles con respecto a detectar casos paranormales; la niña hizo caso y decidió que si habían cosas paranormales en su pueblo, ella podría investigar, pero Ohio era un lugar normal y lo único que había eran rumores, Vivian gasto noches para cosas que tenían lógica, en su escuela por ejemplo, que resultaban ser visiones o alguna cosa como que la gente era paranoica.

-Seria genial tener algo relacionado a extraterrestres…-susurro la niña con pereza revisando varias páginas de internet con rumores sobre varios avistamientos extraterrestres o otros tipos de criaturas sobrenaturales, pero nada, todas las historias eran ambientadas en mentiras y no había nada en especial, hasta que accedió a un solitario blog que aparecía al final de las búsquedas, no lo reconoció, el titulo tampoco le sonaba mucho.

"El agente Bid y sus aventuras" era un nombre curioso para un blog, pero Vivian no iba a pensar que el autor estaba loco por poner un nombre que parecía sacado de una historia de niños, las entradas del blog estaban protegidas con contraseñas; frunció el ceño obviamente enojada ya que no podría leer nada ya que no tenía idea de las claves de este Bid. Si esta persona era un agente de lo paranormal, lo más común era que alguna criatura formara la contraseña.

No funciono.

Tuvo que ser aun más lógica, seguro Bid pensó que era muy obvio, miro los números del teclado y eso le dio una idea y empezó a anotar en una hoja, el abecedario completo y empezó a darle todos los números, fueron en total veintinueve. Miro la página y después regreso al buscador encontrando otra página, con un nombre aun más inverosímil el cual era "DIE", Vivian no sabía si la gente que la creo estaba loca o era que el nombre tenía un significado oculto.

A ella no le dio miedo el nombre, eso indicaba que tal vez no era una persona normal, pero debajo de DIE, en letras más pequeñas explicaba que era un acrónimo para Dirección de Investigaciones Extraordinarias, esa última palabra pudo indicar que podrían ser investigaciones paranormales después de todo extraordinarias solo podía referirse a eso. El slogan de la pagina era "Resolvemos casos que nadie más puede resolver" y anexado a esto solo venia una solitaria dirección de correo electrónico.

Ella no iba a mandarles un correo para que volaran de la ciudad de donde sea que fueran hasta Ohio, aun así guardo la dirección en un archivo aparte, tal vez la necesitaría algún día. Regreso a la página de Bid y después de ojear las letras del abecedario empezó a anotar un nombre cualquiera de una criatura paranormal decodificada en números. La entrada se abrió y sonrió satisfecha por su victoria, empezó a leer ávidamente la entrada.

_"Estoy cada vez más cerca de descubrir la existencia de las criaturas paranormales, eso incluye a Miz; el y Aik se empeñan en decir que no debo hacerlo, pero ambos no entienden que simplemente debo… el mundo debe saber la verdad._

_ Aunque una parte de mi dice que estoy haciendo lo incorrecto, no puedo echarme para atrás… pronto tendré las armas necesarias para llevar a cabo este objetivo y el mundo real por fin se conectara con el mundo paranormal…_

_ Supongo que este será el adiós para mis aventuras…"_

Después de la entrada había un archivo para descargar, ella lo bajo, eran investigaciones científicas hechas por un tal D.M sobre los irkens, una raza extraterrestre que vivía en el planeta Irk; Vivian recordó lo que dijo Moth sobre la ubicación de Irk, el debió conocer a ese D.M alguna vez, pero ella no estaba segura sobre si preguntarle aquello al mayor. Además había fotos de un extraterrestre de piel verde, antenas y ojos color carmesí, ese según las anotaciones en rojo de las fotos era Miz… el irken.

Pero había una foto que llamo su atención, era de dos chicos y una chica, la chica tenia cabello verde y ojos negros, el otro chico era de piel verde, pelo negro y ojos violeta, el ultimo chico era igual a ella y ciertamente le recordaba mucho a Moth, la chica era la única que sonreía con despreocupación, el chico de lentes parecía tímido por la foto y el chico verde parecía malhumorado. Ese tal D.M debía tener conocimientos en ciencia, hasta especificaba la debilidad de los irkens, el agua.

Que eran ciertos químicos que esta poseía lo que les afectaba, hablaba extendido sobre el PAK, el suministro de vida, prácticamente hablaba de casi toda la vida de los irkens; aunque había cosas en blanco pero la información era completa que si ella se llegaba a enfrentar a uno de esos irkens podría mantenerlo a raya; la información es poder, eso decía Moth y ella a sus diez años, no podía estar más de acuerdo al ver aquella información.

Dejaba en vergüenza a las páginas anteriores, se aseguro de guardar todos aquellos datos en una carpeta que ni siquiera su mama podría encontrar, ella esperaba poder usar esa información algún día, así tal vez Moth estaría orgulloso de ella y de que sería la mejor descubridora de sucesos paranormales de todos. En cuanto guardo la información se giro hacia la ventana viendo que Moth ya estaba ahí mirándole fijamente con indiferencia, ella se tenso un poco tratando de pensar en si debía preguntar sobre Bid y D.M porque realmente no sabía si Moth estaría solicito a responder.

-Moth… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-susurro la niña, viendo como este se sentaba en la ventana y sus ojos iban a ella esperando que le dijera su duda.- ¿Conoces al agente Bid?

Los ojos de Moth se oscurecieron mas ante ese nombre y Vivian sintió deseos de no preguntar más pero su curiosidad era más grande que su temor y siguió.- Es que tiene mucha información sobre Irk que hizo un tal D.M y pensé que lo conocías ya que sabes las mismas cosas que ellos dos…

-¿Encontraste el blog de Bid?-dijo Moth suavemente con voz indiferente, aun así Vivian suprimió el escalofrió que sintió al escuchar su voz.-El era un tonto…

-¡Pero no lo es!-dijo Vivian al ver como Moth hablaba despectivamente de Bid quien había dedicado mucho tiempo a su investigación sobre los irkens.-Inclusive Bid se hizo amigo de Miz y Aik porque ellos lo comprendían… El seguro que quiso mucho a los dos que disfruto sus aventuras con ellos…

-¡Calla, Vivian!-grito Moth alterado por primera vez desde que Vivian lo conoció y esta se asusto mas cuando sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con la pared y sentía un horrible dolor en su cabeza como si estuvieran presionando su cerebro como un limón.- ¡Bid era un tonto que creyó fielmente en los que fueron sus amigos, pero al final ellos le dieron la espalda!

-P-pero… Bid fue feliz con ellos.-dijo la niña adolorida sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro por el dolor lacerante de su cabeza, ella sabía que era Moth quien lo causaba, sus ojos llenos de furia se lo mostraban.

Si seguía así, ella moriría.

-Tal vez, pero esa felicidad no le duro mucho, porque Miz y Aik no entendieron sus razones por las cuales ellos debían cazar criaturas paranormales.-dijo Moth con fiereza y mirando con aun mas furia a Vivian que esta sentía como su cabeza se presionaba más que un hilo de sangre salió a un lado de su cráneo.- Y es obvio que nadie más lo hará…

Vivian volvió a gemir sintiendo con más fuerza el dolor y como su cuerpo se pegaba mas a la pared.-Hay una cosa que debes entender, Vivian, los irkens ya no pueden ser tus amigos, son tus enemigos y tú debes seguir a tu mente, hay que capturarlos y así los dos mundos estarán unidos…-susurro Moth viéndole fijamente viendo los ojos llorosos de la niña y en cuanto se giro la niña cayó al suelo, jadeando y gimiendo adolorida.-Espero que lo entiendas desde ahora, Vivian…

La pequeña no aguanto más y se desmayo en el suelo, sin ver como Moth se iba dejándola sola y su mama llegaba mas tarde a la casa, asustándose al encontrarla desmayada en el suelo y con sangre a un lado de su cabeza para luego llevarla al hospital. Vivian despertó a la mañana siguiente, su cabeza estaba bien y nada se había roto, el golpe solo había sido fuerte pero solo para causarle algo de dolor y sangrado.

En unos días y con el medicamento para el dolor, estaría fuera del hospital.

Algo que Vivian tenía claro era que no tenía que enojar nunca más a Moth, al menos no sin saber en que se estaba metiendo, se rozo con la mano las vendas que tenía en su cabeza, sabía que si indagaba demasiado, le podría pasar lo peor; pero ella era muy temeraria y además, la investigación de Bid y Moth estaban enlazados. Pero tampoco podría olvidar a los irkens, según la investigación de Bid, no todos serian como fue Miz con el, pero ella se arriesgaría ya que tenía que cumplir sus objetivos y eso implicaba mucho.

Lo único que podía hacer, era esperar y con eso cerró los ojos, para descansar, notando de reojo la figura de Moth en el árbol que se veía por la ventana de su habitación, era obvio que el la seguiría observando.

Y eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrándose.

* * *

><p>Vivian tenia doce años, nuevamente se había mudado, esta vez de Ohio se había mudado a California –desde aquel incidente a los diez años- y era un momento incomodo para ella, ya que se estaba enterando de que era adoptada, su madre, Victoria, se lo estaba contando porque ya tenía la edad suficiente como para saberlo, la niña no iba a denegar la verdad, el ver que no era ni idéntica en físico a su madre ya decía que ella no era su hija, no tenia padre ya que Victoria nunca se había casado, ni tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo.<p>

-Entonces… ¿Soy adoptada?-dijo la niña suavemente viendo a Victoria con indiferencia, tal vez si hubiera sido más joven no lo hubiera creído, pero en dos años se había tomado el tiempo a ocultar lo que sentía, lo hacía más que todo para evitar que supieran lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Victoria asintió suavemente viendo a la niña de doce años con timidez, los grandes ojos ámbar que la observaban sin emoción ya la estaban poniendo nerviosa, tenía dos años viendo esos ojos y sentía que la estaban desnudando.-Si, lo eres...-dijo la mujer con suavidad mientras exhalaba el aire que estaba conteniendo por los nervios.-Yo no puedo tener hijos, así que decidí adoptar… busque un orfanato en Nueva York, ahí te vi, Vivian, eras una bebe de apenas un año, estabas sola y apenas llorabas, ya que casi no se podían oír tus llantos…

Vivian escucho la historia de manera pensativa.-Le pregunte a una de las trabajadoras sobre ti, no sabían nada más que tu nombre… no tenían ni el apellido de alguno de tus padres solo una nota que tenia tu nombre y que pedía que te cuidaran bien.-dijo su madre adoptiva y después suspiro.-Me gustaría decirte más de ellos, pero no tenía información y ni siquiera sabía si estaban vivos…

-No importa.-dijo la niña con suavidad y le sonrió lentamente a Victoria.- Tú eres mi madre ahora y seguro que mis padres… que ellos deben estar en paz sabiendo que estoy con una buena persona.-dijo viéndole a los ojos, vio como ella se tranquilizaba al no ver que ella estaba enojada.

Después de esa conversación subió a su habitación y dio un suspiro, no lloro después de todo era obvio porque seguro fue abandonada, miro hacia un estante en la pared y un tablero de ajedrez voló hacia ella y después se abrió; en esos dos años supo que tenia poderes psíquicos, los había descubierto cuando sintió frustración porque simplemente nadie –ni siquiera a quien ella llamaba un amigo en su escuela- entendía sobre las cosas paranormales.

Eso había hecho que un par de luces de la escuela explotaran de repente, eso la asusto y le hizo pensar que fue ella, así que busco en un par de libros de la biblioteca de la ciudad y lo que decían era que eran poderes psíquicos, con ellos podías controlar todo con la mente e iba más allá; el punto era que ella tenía esos poderes y sabia que eran peligrosos pero ella trataba de controlarlos, pero sabía que ante sus emociones, estos cedían y era una razón más para evitar mostrarlas.

El tablero se abrió por si solo sacando las piezas y el tablero cayó sobre una mesita y Vivian se sentó en el suelo, mientras las piezas blancas y negras se ponían en orden con ayuda de sus poderes, empezó a mover las piezas blancas con una mano y las negras se movían solas, se hizo jaque mate tres veces seguidas, ganando el blanco sobre el negro, aun así ella veía el juego de manera pensativa.

-¿Ajedrez? Es un juego curioso para desarrollar tus futuras estrategias.-dijo una voz que ella conocía tan bien, con su tinte de indiferencia.

-Sirve mucho para calmar la mente.-dijo ella indiferente viendo a Moth que la veía fijamente y después veía el tablero con atención.- ¿Quieres jugar, Moth?

Moth no respondió, simplemente entro al cuarto de Vivian y se sentó frente a ella mientras las piezas volvían a ordenarse, ella era el lado blanco y el, el lado negro; ella observo mejor su aspecto, tenía el pelo negro y una formación de hoz en este igual a la suya, ojos ámbar iguales a los de ella con unos lentes que los protegían, sus ropas eran negras y una carita gris estaba en la camisa.

Además el parecía ser unos años mayor que ella, le calculaba unos cinco años, aun así, ella sabía que desde que le conoció jamás había cambiado en nada su físico, era como si el estuviera atascado en el tiempo y tendría ese cuerpo para siempre. Ella empezó el primer movimiento y el también, eran movimientos lentos y lógicos.

-Una estrategia de ataque y que lleve fuerza, siempre es útil.-dijo ella viendo como el peón de el caía ante su caballo.

-Pero no lo es todo el tiempo, para eso es mejor una estrategia que involucre tiempo y observación.-dijo el con indiferencia, mientras que el alfil de el, acababa con el caballo de ella.

-Pero las estrategias de tiempo y observación siempre son inseguras.- contraataco Vivian mientras su alfil derribaba a un caballo de los dos que poseía Moth.-Y es mejor atacar y preguntar después…

-Tal vez.-dijo Moth derribando a uno de los peones de Vivian con su torre.-Pero a veces es mejor preguntar y atacar después, te salvas de muchas sorpresas…

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-dijo Vivian frunciendo el ceño viendo como Moth le ganaba con jaque mate, al acorralar a su rey blanco con su rey negro, su alfil y su caballo.-Pero me regiré por mis propias estrategias…

-Igual debes tener en cuenta cual será la situación adecuada para aplicar el ataque, la defensa o la observación.-dijo Moth con indiferencia viendo que Vivian fruncía el ceño.-Y el enemigo jamás por ningún motivo, debe verte venir…

-Entiendo.-dijo Vivian regresando a su expresión vacía de emociones, viendo hacia el tablero, poniendo las piezas para un juego nuevo pero vio con frustración que hiciera lo que hiciera en cada uno, Moth siempre lograba hacerle el jaque o ganarle de formas simples. Aun así se prometió que en el futuro mejoraría su estrategia para ganarle, no se olvidaba de que también debía cuidarse de el, pero Moth era su amigo desde niña y el la había estado ayudando desde entonces tal y como hacia ahora. Ella nunca podría darle la espalda a su amistad, pero aun en las amistades más fuertes, siempre había que cuidarse de las intenciones del otro.

Moth le enseño eso por las malas hace dos años atrás.

* * *

><p>Vivian estaba acostumbrada a mudarse, el trabajo de su madre hacia que tampoco duraran mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, se quedo en California hasta que cumplió los quince y su madre le dijo que por su trabajo se mudarían a Eerie, que era un pueblito que estaba en Indiana; ella no era quien para quejarse de los lugares a donde iban, observo por la ventana del auto el aspecto de Eerie, le atrajo algo de curiosidad, era un pueblo normal pero a la vez algo en ella le decía que no era tan normal como se suponía que debía ser.<p>

Llego a su casa, estaba nueva hasta en la mano de pintura, su madre explico que ella ya había encargado de antemano la mano de pintura y ahora la mudanza acomodaría los muebles dentro de la casa, Vivian asintió, ella ya sabía cómo era lo de las mudanzas y por lo que parecía, tal vez Eerie sería su hogar permanentemente de ahora en adelante. Cuando cayó la noche, ya todo estaba acomodado en su hogar y ella había sacado sus propias cosas de las dos cajas que las contenían y las ordeno tal y como estaban antes, después de todo le gustaba tenerlo todo ordenado y le frustraba mucho no tener lo que buscaba a la vista.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Vivian era una adolescente rara por tener orden en su cuarto, pero ella no daba importancia a esto, ella se sentía bien con cada cosa de su cuarto en su lugar, después tomo su laptop y se recostó en la cama, ojeo los informes de D.M que tenia con ella desde los diez, había leído ávidamente cada palabra, pero siempre releía lo mismo como si fuera la primera vez; admiraba a Bid, había tomado mucho tiempo a esta investigación solo esperando a cambio que alguien le creyera.

Y ella le creía, creía en su trabajo y lo probaría ante todos los humanos.

Miro por la ventana, Moth no estaba ahí, seguramente vendría el día siguiente, no iba a esperar que el estuviera siempre detrás de ella, aun así se extraño de no verlo, pero aunque no lo viera, Vivian ya sabía que volvería, siempre lo hacía y ella no esperaba nada mas de su amigo. Cerró la laptop y la dejo a un lado para después ponerse su pijama y acomodarse en su cama para dormir, el lunes empezaría la escuela, estaba un poco nerviosa pero tendría que aguantarse.

Evaluaría sus movimientos tal y como había aprendido al paso de los años.

* * *

><p>La escuela secundaria en Eerie era extraña, a Vivian le pareció ver a Beethoven en la sala de música tocando el piano, enseñándole a los niños de primaria como hacer la sonata <em>"Luz de Luna"<em>, quedo un poco extrañada por esto, pero le divirtió el asunto. Ingreso a su salón al cual le habían mandado, dejo atrás la pena que sentía al ser nueva y estar en otro pueblo y entro al salón con su expresión vacía de emociones.

No dejar que vean lo que sientes, eso era algo que ella misma se había dicho, sobre todo debía hacerlo así por sus poderes psíquicos; los alumnos no eran raros, eso sí contabas al pie grande adolescente que estaba al fondo de la clase y al niño con aspecto de lobo que estaba a su lado. Después puso su mirada en dos chicos que estaban sentados en dos pupitres distintos y los separaban las filas, obviamente estaban sorprendidos de verla, después de todo las clases habían empezado hace tres semanas.

Uno de los chicos era de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y el otro chico era de pelo negro y ojos ámbar detrás de unos lentes de color purpura, ella no les prestó mucha atención y después se presento.-Soy Vivian McKinnon, mucho gusto.-dijo suavemente presentándose y después fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos que estaba junto a la ventana, le gustaba sentarse ahí y parecía su lugar predilecto en cada salón de clases en que había estado, observo el jardín de la escuela, vio a Moth sentado en una de las ramas de los arboles mirándole fijamente y ella desvió la vista rápidamente.

Era obvio que vendría a vigilarla, no sabía que esperaba que hiciera ahora, su clase parecía normal como para pensar que un extraterrestre y mucho menos un irken estaba en su clase, empezó a anotar lo que pudo de las clases, al menos lo que se considerara útil a su futuro profesional, aunque a estas alturas de la vida, ella perfectamente podría hacer una prueba académica para la universidad y la superaría.

Pero le gustaba ser normal y con poderes psíquicos, que una sabionda con poderes psíquicos, con la lista de asistencia que el profesor pasaba, supo el nombre de aquellos dos que había visto antes, Mosley Greyswood y Niz Membrana; pensó para si en que tal vez debería vigilarlos, pero no quería ser muy obvia y además, estaba chocando con su moral, pero sería una vigilancia leve que ellos no notarían.

En el almuerzo, ella saco su propia comida que estaba en una bolsa de cartón y empezó a comer su emparedado con un jugo que había comprado en una máquina expendedora –que de paso, batallo con ella para que le diera el jugo con un par de patadas y le pareció escuchar que esta había gritado quejándose del maltrato- miro en unas mesas más adelante a Greyswood y Membrana charlando como buenos amigos, no escuchaba mucho por las habladurías de los demás y suspiro, se levanto para salir a comer afuera, los lugares con mucha gente siempre la hacían sentir mareada.

Se sentó en una banca del jardín de la escuela, viendo los juegos para los niños de primaria algo más lejos y termino su comida afuera, no dijo nada al sentir unos pasos junto a ella y el sonido que indicaba que se habían sentado a su lado.-La preparatoria no se ve tan aburrida como imagine.-dijo ella suavemente empezando la conversación.- Y este sitio parece la cuna de todo lo paranormal…

-Si, pero a pesar de que así sea, no debes confiarte demasiado… no todos los seres paranormales son inofensivos.-dijo la voz de Moth con frialdad y Vivian lo miro de reojo después de botar la basura después de comer.

-¿Te incluyes tu mismo en esa definición?-dijo ella con normalidad viendo como los niños jugaban en el parque, el rio con malicia.

-Podría decirse, pero sabes que hace tiempo pude matarte y no lo he hecho.-explico Moth sonriendo de manera retorcida.-Aun hay cosas que debes hacer, Vivian…

Ella frunció el ceño al escucharle.- ¿Y qué cosas debo hacer, Moth? Porque por algo estoy en Eerie, sé que no es coincidencia que mi madre se haya mudado aquí en medio de la nada…

-Tu ya sabes que debes hacer.-dijo el con suavidad viendo de reojo a Vivian.- Yo solo estaré ahí para ver lo que hagas…

Vivian apretó los puños en resignación.-Entonces debo tantear el terreno por mi misma…-dijo ella simplemente con indiferencia y se levanto de la banca para regresar adentro ya que el receso para el almuerzo había terminado y debía regresar a clases; en cuanto se levanto vio que Moth ya no estaba. Su vida de ahora en adelante ya no sería normal, eso ella lo sabía perfectamente y con resignación solo debía acatar lo que el karma le trajera consigo.

No le gustaba, pero en este caso no era una opción.

* * *

><p>Vivian dio un suspiro, eran las diez de la noche, no estaba en casa y su madre estaba trabajando aun, además estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, era invisible ante cualquiera –eso incluía extraterrestres como los irkens y otras criaturas- porque Moth le había dado un aparato que le concedía eso, según el, eso haría más fácil su tarea de observación. Enfoco la vista hacia Greyswood y Membrana, había sido coincidencia que pasaran por donde ella estaba, ya que ella estaba esperando por si alguna otra criatura o un irken de suerte se aparecía ahí.<p>

Ambos parecían totalmente serios y Vivian apenas podía escuchar lo que decían, después de todo hablaban en susurros por si alguien más pasaba y los escuchaba, la chica miro como Moth estaba en la otra rama y veía fijamente a los chicos, ella los miro viendo que iban en dirección recta hacia la zona más alejada del pueblo, ella bajo del árbol para no llamar la atención y se oculto como pudo. Vio sorprendida como Membrana cambiaba de aspecto mostrando piel verde, ojos rojos y antenas negras.

Era un irken, un irken como Miz, como los de las investigaciones que poseía Bid.

En verdad, ellos existían y había uno en Eerie, en donde ella estaba ahora; el karma literalmente le estaba arrojando encima la oportunidad, ahora solo quedaba ella dispuesta a tomarla en sus manos. Huyo rápidamente haciendo algo de ruido ya que estaba oculta en los arbustos llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban entrando en la mansión, pero como la chica aun cargaba el dispositivo de invisibilidad asumieron que solo era el viento. Llego a su casa y subió con rapidez las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación, mientras se arrojaba en la cama, apretando los puños.

El único pensamiento que tenía era que el karma era un bastardo con ella.

* * *

><p>-Se lo que eres, Membrana.-dijo ella con suavidad en cuanto pudo ver al irken disfrazado solo y sin compañía de Greyswood, el brillo de sus ojos era de fiereza y frialdad, aunque ella por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios.-Y no dejare que lo sigas ocultando…<p>

Evito sonrojarse cuando el la miro con confusión pero después vio como el frunció el ceño pensativo y apretó la muñeca de su mano derecha con la cual le había señalado jalándole más a el para ver sus ojos ámbar que estaban detrás de aquellos lentes.-No entiendo de que me estás hablando, no estoy ocultando nada que tu sepas, McKinnon…

Estaban solos por el pasillo ya que era el receso y todos estaban en la cafetería almorzando, ella aparto su mano con rapidez.-Claro que si, se que eres un extraterrestre y hare que todos aquí lo sepan.-dijo ella rápidamente marchándose de ahí, dejando al chico solo. Y ella misma ignoro el sonrojo de sus mejillas, recordando el cómo sus rostros habían estado tan cerca que podían verse los ojos.

Maldijo en su mente a la adolescencia y a las hormonas.

* * *

><p>Vivian se mordió el labio frustrada, mientras tenía la cabeza sobre una de sus manos viendo su laptop con el ceño fruncido, tenia fotos de Niz Membrana en su aspecto humano –las pocas que había podido tomar en la escuela sin que el supiera- y unas pocas en su forma de irken, dio un suspiro, una cosa era que ella podría revelar el secreto de Membrana y por obviedad al resto de criaturas paranormales que se empeñaba en proteger.<p>

¿Por qué tenía que revelar el mundo paranormal al mundo humano? La voz de Moth en su mente se lo recordó: _"El mundo humano no puede seguir siendo ignorante y debe saber del otro mundo que siempre ha estado ahí delante de ellos" _y ella rio con ironía, mientras sus pensamientos chocaban entre sí, con preguntas de si lo que estaba haciendo sería lo mejor, si en verdad traería beneficios para todos.

Y más que todo se preguntaba si eso la haría sentir mejor, le había prometido a Moth cuando tenía ocho años que ella haría lo posible por revelar la existencia del mundo paranormal y ahora con quince años, sabía que eso implicaba muchos sacrificios de su parte, ella cerró los ojos pensativa y se dio cuenta de que estaba segura de que haría esos sacrificios. Estos no serian en vano y tal vez, tal vez ella finalmente podría sentirse en paz consigo misma; aunque ignoro que su corazón se apretujo imaginando una mirada decepcionada en Niz, el irken si al final llegaba a ocurrir lo que ella estaba planeando para el futuro llegaría a sentirse así de ella.

-Moth… ¿Esto es lo mejor?-dijo viendo a su amigo que miraba por la ventana, la negrura de la noche, ella solo trago saliva tratando de deshacerse del nudo de su garganta.

-No dudes, no puedes echarte atrás sabiendo el peso que tienes, Vivian.-dijo Moth con frialdad y Vivian solo dio un suspiro.

-Si al final todo empeora, la muerte sería lo mejor…-dijo ella con suavidad, aunque lo más que deseaba era que nada horrible sucediera y el mundo permaneciera de esta manera, equilibrado y sin problemas, pero ella sabía que con ella y con Moth en el mundo siempre este tendría un poco de desequilibrio.

Y eso era algo con lo que debería poder vivir en el futuro.

* * *

><p>No era natural tener un perro de tres cabezas, no lo era, Vivian pensó histéricamente en que se había metido en un problema de proporciones enormes a su razonamiento, tal vez si se esforzaba con sus poderes psíquicos podría hacer daño al animal pero desecho el pensamiento tan rápido como vino, ella no iba a dañar a un ser vivo aunque fuera uno paranormal, atentaba contra lo que ella consideraba lógico y correcto.<p>

Aquel extraño adolescente de cabello azul y lentes oscuros que supo después se llamaba Joseph a quien había visto con Greyswood y Membrana parecía que los tres eran amigos, estaba llamando la atención del gran animal con buenos resultados, aunque la estructura de la mansión donde habían estado guardando al perro estaba siendo severamente dañada que si no salían de ahí, morirían.

El problema era que ella estaba histérica y si no era por el irken que la sostenía, ella tal vez hubiera sacado una arma que disparaba pulsos electromagnéticos que Moth le había dado para defenderse de casos como estos, ella deseaba que el también estuviera aquí; ellos solo eran unos adolescentes, necesitaban de alguien mayor para que los ayudara.

Sintió como Niz la tomaba de la mano para sacarle fuera del peligro, un par de ruidos indicó que la estructura seguía cayéndose a pedazos.-Esto no cambia los planes que tengo de revelar tu existencia y lo del cancerbero al publico.-susurro ella con seguridad mientras veía al irken, este la miro con exasperación de encontrarse a alguien como ella.

-¿No puedes olvidarte de eso, aun en esta clase de situación?- expreso el frustrado ante la terquedad de la chica, esta la miro simplemente como si hubiera dicho algo obvio.

-Tengo muy en claro cuáles son mis objetivos y el que tenga que revelar lo que pasa aquí en Eerie al mundo es uno de ellos.-dijo Vivian con seguridad de lo que decía, el la miro con frustración, obviamente se veía cansado de que ella siempre lo siguiera tratando de buscar una conexión entre el y los sucesos paranormales.

Algo que el no podía permitir, ni siquiera podía divulgar ahora la existencia del cancerbero al mundo.-Pues no puedes hacer eso, esto no es ningún juego.-dijo con seriedad y ella lo miro con enojo.

-¡Se que no es un maldito juego!-expreso ella frustrada sin notar como por sus poderes un par de escombros que iban a caer sobre ellos se rompieron en pedazos.-No te atrevas a ser mi madre porque no eres quien para decirme que hacer, irken…

El no lo soporto mas y la miro con el ceño fruncido y beso sus labios con rapidez antes de que ella siguiera hablando, tomándola desprevenida por el beso y la callo efectivamente, mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y el cómo su estomago se ponía pesado, el irken rápidamente se aparto del beso y no le dio una segunda mirada mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba con rapidez de la mansión.

Al ver que estaban en camino a su casa, ella reacciono y se separo de su agarre con fuerza.- ¡N-no me toques! Yo puedo caminar.-dijo rápidamente y se mordió el labio aun shockeada por el beso, el no parecía estar igual a como estaba ella ahora, eso la enojo aun mas.- ¡Lo que paso aquí no cambia nuestra relación hasta ahora! ¡¿Entiendes, irken?

Y después de decir aquello se marcho con las mejillas rojas, mientras sus labios temblaban por la frustración que sentía y además del beso, ese era su primer beso y simplemente así se lo habían quitado, a ella ni siquiera le gustaba ese extraterrestre raro, era un idiota, era demasiado serio y siempre la miraba con frustración, enojo y resignación. Ella era una persona normal, no tenía nada malo y el era un irken, un extraterrestre, si ellos llegaban a formar una relación en un sentido meramente romántico sería extraño para ella, el y todos los que pudieran rodearles y saber sus secretos.

Una relación romántica entre ella y Niz Membrana jamás iba a ocurrir, ella estaba segura de eso.

* * *

><p>Moth sonrió con malicia viendo a Niz junto a sus compañeros, aplacar al cancerbero, después de dejar atrás a Vivian, su peón, el joven irken era tan parecido a ese otro irken de su pasado que sentía asco, inclusive tenía ese apellido indigno que había deshecho en el momento en que acepto ser lo que era ahora y no se arrepentía ni un poco de las acciones que había efectuado desde aquel momento usando su lógica.<p>

Sabía que ellos enviarían de vuelta al infierno a ese perro subdesarrollado, no iba a quejarse de eso, ya tenía lo que quería y el había armado todas las posibilidades desde hace mucho tiempo. Regreso a vigilar a su peón, viendo como esta estaba sentada en su escritorio con su laptop frente a ella y escribía histéricamente. La chica detuvo su tecleo constante notando su presencia y le miro fijamente, la emoción en sus ojos era la indecisión, estaba echándose para atrás en lo que el lentamente había planeado para ella, Moth sabía que no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

-¿Planeas echarte atrás, Vivian?-susurro Moth lentamente, mientras la joven se sobresaltaba un poco, mientras se mordía el labio viéndole después.- Tu decidiste seguir con esto y sabes que debes terminar…

-No, no voy a echarme atrás.-dijo Vivian con suavidad, aunque su tono evidenciaba que en verdad estaba indecisa.-Pero… ¿Esto está bien? Si el mundo conoce a las criaturas paranormales, serán rechazados…

-El mundo estará seguro, eso es lo que deberías pensar, lo viste ¿No? Si un animal como el cancerbero esta sin control por el mundo humano, mataría a muchas personas… y lo mejor es controlarlo, por eso es que hay que controlar y dominar a ese tipo de criaturas.-dijo Moth lentamente, mientras Vivian lo escuchaba, para ella sonaba como si el fuera un dios prometiendo la salvación a su gente a cambio de su fidelidad.

El problema era que ella se debatía entre seguir siendo fiel a quien había sido su mejor amigo desde niña o seguir finalmente lo que su corazón dictaba con ahínco.

-Entonces… ¿No sería mejor seguir ocultando su existencia? Así nadie jamás sabrá del daño que pueden hacer y aun así pueden seguir conviviendo.-dijo Vivian suavemente con inseguridad y a la vez sintiéndose esperanzada, mientras veía a Moth, ella supo de repente que la pesada aura de maldad que provenía de este la estaba rodeando, pero en vez de sentir que su cuerpo era agitado, sintió una de las manos de Moth sobre su mentón, pero esta mano se sentía fría al tacto y se dio cuenta de las formas mecánicas y el color grisáceo y los cables que apenas se veían en ella.

Era una mano robótica.

-No lo es, el problema seguirá y seguirá, aun después de que tu mueras.-dijo el con lentitud, mientras su mano presionaba su mentón para que siguiera con la mirada fija en su rostro, aun con ese rostro joven que ella suponía no debía ser el verdadero que Moth poseía, los ojos ámbar de el brillaban con furia, odio y además de una intensa locura que parecía querer arrastrarla también al mismo torbellino y esos ojos la estaban paralizando que ella no podía moverse aunque quisiera.- Aunque no lo quieras ver, debes saber que hay criaturas que dañan a los humanos y no son pacificas, merecen ser cazadas y ser disecadas bajo un montón de científicos incrédulos; eso incluye a los extraterrestres…

Vivian tembló suavemente, Moth pudo percibir su miedo y a la vez su preocupación, ella estaba preocupada por aquel irken y eso lo enfureció, ella no debía estar preocupada por ese maldito irken, debía seguir interponiéndose entre las intenciones justas y honestas que este poseía… tal como el lo había planeado desde la primera vez que la vio. Ella no lloro ni suplico, aun así su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción, el miedo y la preocupación nublaban su visión.

El la soltó, esa mirada le recordaba a su pasado, esa niña siempre seria un lazo al pasado, a SU pasado y tal vez era por eso que aun no podía matarla, aunque ella le era completamente útil, así que aun tenía que dejarla viva aunque verla le produjera un profundo enojo; ella lo miro y el volvió a hablar.-Solo intenta imaginar a ese perro gigante matando a tu madre… ¿Crees que no sería mejor el tener a ese tipo de criaturas controladas si eso llegara a suceder?

Ella trago saliva y después bajo la cabeza sumisa, en cuanto Moth dejo de presionar su mentón con su mano mecánica, que mas bien ya era un brazo mecánico al completo, la joven solo podía pensar en que debía ser doloroso tener una extensión mecánica conectada a tus nervios, pero su amigo seguramente no había ni gritado en esos momentos, además ella sabía que apenas se estaba desarrollando ese tipo de tecnología para los humanos.-Si lo creo, no querría que una de esas cosas, dañe a mi madre o… o a mi.-dijo Vivian suavemente y después se quedo en silencio.-Me esforzare mas, eso te lo aseguro, Moth…

Moth solo la miro fijamente como esperando que ella dijera algo mas.-Se que lo harás, Vivian.-fue lo único que el dijo y después los dos quedaron en silencio y el se marcho por la ventana, consciente de que aun tenía que seguir sus propios planes, después de todo, ninguno de sus enemigos debía saber que el estaba en Eerie.

En especial, dos personas que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Una noche, Vivian vio el avistamiento de un meteorito por su ventana y que este al parecer caería a las afueras de Eerie, como eran las tres de la mañana tuvo que salir de casa sin hacer ruido para que su madre no la descubriera y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad; era raro que ni siquiera Membrana se hubiera aparecido, pero tal vez inclusive el tenia que descansar de todo lo que sea que hiciera en el día.<p>

Cuando llego a las afueras del pueblo, la esperaba un cráter y en el centro de este había ciertamente un meteorito, luego vio una forma negruzca salir de este y ella miro sorprendida como esta se movió y empezó a formarse una figura humanoide, era más alta que ella, ya que apenas le llegaba a su pecho, su piel era oscura y sus ojos eran azules y tenía unas trenzas azules que parecía ser su pelo.

-Wow…-pudo decir y noto la mirada del extraño ser sobre ella, este murmuro algo raro y sintió algo levantarla en cuanto se dio cuenta estaba de cabeza y viendo los ojos de la criatura ya que algo la había sostenido de la pierna, se dio cuenta que parecía provenir de la sombra del extraterrestre.- ¡No puedes matarme, si me matas, gritare y vendrá a buscarme la policía!

La criatura la miro extrañada o al menos eso percibió ella, y una de las largas garras que conformaban sus manos la toco y recorrió todo su cuerpo –se sonrojo cuando la garra se paro en cierta parte intima de su anatomía- hasta que llego a su cerebro, sintió un leve pinchazo y después nada. Para su sorpresa la criatura hablo perfectamente en su idioma.- ¿Policía? ¿Es así como le dicen a los que promueven la justicia en tu planeta?

-Hablas… ¿C-como aprendiste mi idioma?-dijo Vivian sorprendida y noto que la voz que había oído era femenina.

-Es muy simple, cuando puse mi dedo en tu cabeza, traspase a mi cerebro, la información primordial sobre este lugar, así que se su idioma y además, se el nombre de este planeta, la tierra… ¿No es así?-dijo aquella criatura extraterrestre que al ver como la sostenía la dejo en el suelo de una manera no muy elegante, pero ella solo sufrió daño en su parte posterior.

-¿Y que eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-dijo la chica con emoción al verla y la extraterrestre no pareció sorprendida por las preguntas.

-Te lo diré si no le dices a nadie más sobre mi.-dijo la criatura con advertencia y Vivian solo asintió.-Soy una Kraenaar, me llamo Vitralia… y el cómo termine aquí, fue simplemente coincidencia…

-Bien, no me digas entonces.-dijo Vivian rápidamente viéndole y sonrió con emoción.-Yo soy Vivian McKinnon, mucho gusto…

-Igualmente.-dijo Vitralia con simpleza y le dio una mirada a Vivian, para después cambiar su aspecto con ayuda de su sombra, ahora era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules y piel pálida, era muy bonita, tenia excelentes curvas y unos buenos senos, que Vivian comparo apenada, ya que sus senos no eran tan grandes como los de Vitralia, pero ella aun así se consideraba bonita de manera simple y no parecía una chica de esas que usaban sus encantos para que los hombres las obedecieran en todo. Además eran prácticamente idénticas, aunque solo el color de ojos y la desaparición de la formación de hoz en Vitralia las podrían diferenciar, además el cabello de Vitralia era más largo que el suyo, ya pasaba de su cintura.

-Voy a vivir en tu vivienda.-dijo Vitralia viendo a Vivian y esta le miro sorprendida por aquello que estaba diciendo, ella no vivía sola y sería difícil convencer a su madre de que tenía otra hija nueva.

-¡Pero vivo con mi mama! ¿Cómo la vas a convencer de que vivamos juntas?-dijo ella rápidamente viéndole fijamente y Vitralia sonrió, pero con malicia tomando a Vivian de la mano viendo como las dos eran cubiertas por las sombras y desaparecían lejos de ahí llegando hasta la casa de Vivian, esta no podía decir nada de la sorpresa, además de que aquel medio de transporte la había hecho sentir rara y que estaba pensando seriamente en nunca volver a usarlo.

-La habitación de tu madre es esta… ¿No?-dijo Vitralia señalando una puerta, Vivian que apenas se recuperaba de la sorpresa y extrañeza de aquel viaje, asintió y vio como la extraterrestre entraba al cuarto de su madre, la siguió por si planeaba lastimarla; pero la Kraenaar lo único que hizo fue acercarse a Victoria quien estaba dormida y puso su dedo en su frente y después lo separo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-susurro Vivian viendo a su madre con preocupación y Vitralia alzo una ceja.

-Lo único que hice fue alterar sus recuerdos para que crea que somos gemelas, va a creer que yo estaba viviendo en otro lugar con algún pariente suyo, pero que me vine aquí para vivir con ustedes que son mi madre y mi hermana, además de que extrañaba estar con mi querida hermanita.-dijo Vitralia con una sonrisa maliciosa y Vivian solo frunció el ceño.

-Eres peor que Membrana.-murmuro la chica para sí, mientras iba a su cuarto y miro a la Kraenaar.-Al lado de mi cuarto, hay un cuarto de huéspedes; puedes descansar ahí.-dijo simplemente y se metió en su cuarto, para luego cambiarse a su pijama y meterse en su cama para dormir. Ahora tenía a una extraterrestre viviendo con ella como su hermana gemela, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, esperaba que fuera lo primero. Y que además, no llegara a causar problemas, no quería que después Membrana la acusara de haber esclavizado a una criatura extraterrestre y tratara de liberarla o quién sabe qué cosa, dio un suspiro para después cerrar sus ojos para conciliar el sueño.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar todo eso por la mañana.

* * *

><p>La hermana gemela de Vivian McKinnon ciertamente no podía ser más distinta a ella, aparte de ser unos centímetros más alta que ella, estaba mejor desarrollada en especial sus senos y su cabello negro era largo y brilloso, por lo cual parecía que también era sedoso al toque y no tenía esa antena característica en forma de hoz; sus ojos azules eran profundos e intensos como para querer perderse en ellos.<p>

Viviana McKinnon en conclusión era una diosa y así le vieron la mayoría de los chicos adolescentes que se la estaban comiendo con los ojos y esta ni le daba importancia a las miradas; Vivian solo veía aquello y se llevo una mano a la cara, en resignación viendo como la atención de la clase caía en su falsa hermana, quien no era más que Vitralia, su madre la había inscrito al tener ya en su memoria los datos falsos que la Kraenaar le puso y la inscribió también en la escuela y estaba en la misma clase de Vivian.

Al menos, Membrana apenas le miro y frunció el ceño como desconfiado de ella, luego miro a Vivian y esta desvió la mirada con un sonrojo al haber sido captada mirándole también. Esperaba por todos los dioses que el no notara que su gemela era en realidad una extraterrestre, pero Vitralia sabia desempeñarse ya con los humanos, no había que ver nada mas las miradas que tenia sobre ella.

Inclusive el amigo de Membrana la estaba mirando, eso era divertido de ver; Vitralia se sentó unos asientos detrás de ella quedando junto a Greyswood, igual esta se veía ignorar a todo el mundo y en cuanto empezó la clase, escribió en su cuaderno como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque Vivian frunció el ceño al notar casi como toda la clase –exactamente los chicos-, en el receso, se le arrojaban encima a la Kraenaar pidiéndole a ella que saliera con ellos.

Vivian puso los ojos en blanco por esto, mientras se levantaba tomando su almuerzo para irse, no iba a estar detrás de Vitralia viendo que coqueteara con chicos, no parecía una extraterrestre de esas que comen cerebros; igual la misma Kraenaar le dijo que solo usaba su sombra para atacar y defenderse y que no comía cerebros humanos, como los humanos hacían ver sobre cualquier especie extraterrestre.

Mientras estaba sentada en una mesa alejada de la cafetería, comiendo su almuerzo hecho en casa, sintió una mirada sobre ella, lo único que vio fue una bolsa en la mesa y la figura de Niz Membrana sentarse frente a ella que la miraba fijamente, Vitralia también se sentó después en la mesa, junto a ella haciendo perfectamente el papel de su hermana que hasta compartían la mesa, al final fueron ellas dos con Membrana y Greyswood compartiendo la mesa.

Vivian sentía deseos de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, ante la palpable tensión que podía sentirse en esa mesa, más que todo porque el irken disfrazado no dejaba de ver a Vitralia con desconfianza y esta comía confiada del almuerzo que Vivian había hecho para las dos en primer lugar aquella mañana, lo más sorprendente fue que ella empezara la conversación.- ¿Eres Niz Membrana, verdad? Mi hermana no dejo de hablar de ti en todo el fin de semana, por eso creo que le gustas.-dijo ella con despreocupación.

El simple comentario de la Kraenaar disfrazada causo un par de reacciones, que Vivian se sonrojara completamente y la mirara con enojo, mientras decía que a ella no le gustaba alguien como Niz y este se sonrojaba también diciendo algo parecido a lo que decía Vivian y Mosley miraba a Niz con diversión, este al parecer tampoco se creía que esos dos no se gustaran como ellos estaban diciendo.

-Te dije que alguien más sabría que ella te gusta, Niz.-dijo el humano de cabello rubio en broma hacia su compañero y Niz le miro con ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía que no le haría daño por la falta de dolor en el humano.

-Es muy obvio el que se gusten, seguro no dejan de hablar del otro.-dijo Vitralia con simpleza mientras tomaba su jugo y Mosley la miro entretenido.

-¡Tu si me entiendes! ¡Es agotador escuchar como dice Vivian esto y esto otro! Ya está empezando a frustrar.-dijo el humano sentándose junto a ella y le abrazo efusivamente, prácticamente feliz de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir la pena de escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar de una chica de manera tan obsesiva. Vitralia ni se quejo por el abrazo y se dejo llevar en la conversación con el hiperactivo humano, mientras Niz y Vivian les miraban con un sonrojo y volvían a gritar en sincronía que ellos no se gustaban, sin importar que atrajeran la atención del resto de los estudiantes que estaban por la cafetería.

Y eso iba a volverse una actividad algo cotidiana desde ahora en la escuela secundaria de Eerie.

* * *

><p>Cuando Vitralia vio a Moth una noche, mientras Vivian dormía, ella supo que lo había visto antes, pero había sido unos cuantos años atrás, el era joven y no estaba oculto por una ilusión como hacia ahora que se estaban viendo a los ojos, pero en lo demás no había cambiado sus ojos aun seguían siendo fríos y vacios, ella no le tenía miedo pero simplemente tenia lastima de el.<p>

-Que lastima.- comenzó ella mientras veía a Moth.-La última vez que nos vimos aun tenías un poco de luz en tu alma, ahora la has perdido…

-No me interesan oír tus reproches ni tus lecturas sobre mi alma, Kraenaar.-dijo Moth dándole una mirada seria y oscura a Vitralia.-Pero te sugiero que empieces a marcharte de este planeta en cuanto puedas…

-No puedo hacer eso.-expreso ella con solemnidad mientras veía a Moth y sonrió suavemente.-No planeo volver aun y además, la tierra es un lugar pacifico donde pasar el tiempo…

-Hay una razón por la que viniste aquí… ¿No es así?-dijo el viéndole con seriedad.-Pero te recomiendo que no metas tus garras donde no debes o tendrás problemas…

-Creo que tengo derecho a meter mis garras donde yo quiero, mas si eso involucra a cierta chica humana que estas manejando demasiado bien para mi propio gusto.-expreso la Kraenaar con tono indiferente viendo a su interlocutor.-El que hayas sido parte importante en su concepción y nacimiento no te da derecho a dirigirla a hacer lo que te plazca, ella será la peor encaminada por tu culpa… y ella terminara siendo como tu alguna vez lo fuiste…

-Pues eso es lo que deseo, que ella sea así como dices.-dijo Moth con frialdad hacia la Kraenaar y este se movió rápidamente dirigiendo una patada hacia el costado izquierdo de Vitralia y esta lo bloqueo con sus manos y le miro indiferente para después empujarlo con fuerza.-Y no quiero que interfieras en lo que he planeado para ella…

-No lo hare, pero te advierto que algún día todo se descubrirá e igual, tu destino está escrito por lo cual no podrás huir de el…-dijo la Kraenaar con advertencia, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de una pelea, no confiaba en el pero no planeaba arriesgar su vida de manera innecesaria. Moth miro como Vitralia se iba camuflada por las sombras y tenía el ceño fruncido, no podía matarla porque era una de las últimas sacerdotisas de Kravat y la alianza que sus superiores tenían con ellos se rompería si sabían que su amada sacerdotisa estaba muerta.

-Malditos Kraenaar.-dijo con el ceño fruncido y con ira en su mirada.-Ella no me hará apartarme de lo que cuidadosamente he planeado por años y ya no me importa lo que el destino me traiga, estoy dispuesto a cumplir mis objetivos con tal de que todo se lleve tal y como lo planee…

Igual el día en que todos los planes y secretos alrededor de Vivian McKinnon se revelaran, ya sería muy tarde para el resto de la humanidad.

* * *

><p>Vivian miro cuidadosamente el cartel rosado que decía "Baile de primavera de la secundaria Eerie" que estaba pegado en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela, todos sus compañeros habían rumorado cosas del dichoso baile y estaban emocionados por el evento, ella no estaba muy emocionada ya que no era muy fanática del baile y no se consideraba visualmente atractiva como lo era Vitralia que seguramente había recibido miles de invitaciones de chicos para ir al baile.<p>

Y además, no era una chica popular, era solo una chica normal o que intentaba serlo y seguramente en la escuela seria conocida como la chica que siempre acusaba a Niz Membrana de ser un extraterrestre y sabia que todos debían pensar que estaba loca, ella con enojo y reprobación hacia el resto de sus compañeros pensaba que no estaba loca sino que estaba perfectamente cuerda y que ellos eran unos bastardos totalmente ciegos de la realidad.

Pero así como venían esos pensamientos oscuros y resentidos, ella los reprimía al fondo de su mente no queriendo pensar más en ellos, después de ver el colorido papel rosa, se dirigió al patio de la escuela para pensar, inhalo y después exhalo aire suavemente sintiéndose relajada y fresca dejando que la leve brisa agitara su cabello negro y tenía sus ojos cerrados recibiéndola.

Así la encontró Niz Membrana cuando salió al jardín a tomar un poco de aire para liberarse del ambiente represivo de las paredes de la secundaria. Se sonrojo al ver la humana que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por la brisa y sus manos se extendían a los lados como esperando recibir más brisa y en cuanto abrió sus ojos, ella también se sonrojo y bajo sus brazos al haber sido descubierta haciendo algo así.

-¿Qué te pasa, Membrana? ¿No ves que yo ya estaba aquí?-dijo Vivian rápidamente viendo al irken disfrazado con un sonrojo y fruncía el ceño enojada.

-Lo siento por molestarte McKinnon.-dijo Niz suavemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía a la chica que después suspiro y relajo su expresión. -¿Estás bien?-no pudo evitar preguntar al verla así, había algo de desanimo en su actitud, que físicamente podía verse.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Vivian rápidamente, era obvio que era una respuesta mecánica, la rapidez en que la respondió y su mirada indiferente decían que en realidad distaba de estar bien.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo, no pensé que te encontraría aquí.-explico el chico extraterrestre disfrazado de humano, viendo como Vivian se le quedaba mirando fijamente y luego desviaba la vista al frente observando el amplio patio de la escuela donde se interconectaba con la zona donde practicaba el club de beisbol; la chica tenía una mirada vacía hacia el frente como si ella ya no estuviera parada junto a el.

-Claro, entonces ya deberías regresar… seguramente tu amigo te está buscando o algo.-dijo con simplicidad la chica dándole apenas una mirada, era obvio que no tenía ni ganas de pelear, el irken pensó que seguramente ella se había levantado enferma o tenía algún cambio de carácter extraño; aun así siguió en la conversación, ya que le era fácil y era más tranquilo el poder conversar así por primera vez.

-No, está bien así… además tu hermana se lo llevo para conversar, así que por eso estoy aquí.-dijo Niz suavemente mientras veía a Vivian, quien puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.- ¿Has pensado con quien vas a ir al baile de primavera?

-¿El baile? No y no planeo ir, no me gustan los bailes… además no creo que nadie quiera invitarme.-dijo Vivian viendo a Niz con una ceja alzada sin entender porque le preguntaba eso, notando que este se había sonrojado por la pregunta.-Y no estoy desesperada por el que alguien me invite…

-Yo quiero invitarte a ir.-dijo Niz viendo al frente sin notar que ahora era ella quien le miraba con sorpresa en su rostro.-Solo para que te diviertas un rato y además los dos no nos aburriremos si vamos los dos juntos… pero si no quieres ir, está bien, igual fue una pregunta tonta y yo…

-Iré.-dijo la chica de repente interrumpiendo al irken disfrazado quien había detenido su parloteo nervioso y miraba a la humana.-Voy a ir al baile contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que nuestra relación cambie.-dijo ella sonrojándose ahora y después le miro intensamente como si fuera a decir otra cosa; pero no lo hizo y se marcho de ahí rápidamente.

Niz solo se llevo una mano al rostro y pensó para si en que realmente estaba loco, pero Vivian McKinnon tenía algo misterioso rodeándole y el no pudo evitar observar que en verdad la chica si podía sonreír y era esa sonrisa la que le había hecho hablar aun mas con ella, además de que no podría dejar de pensar más en ese momento.

Porque ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa que el quería seguir observando.

* * *

><p>El baile de primavera de la escuela secundaria de Eerie era normal, chicos y chicas reunidos en el gimnasio de la escuela que estaba decorado con adornos festivos y brillantes además de un gran cartel que decía "¡Feliz época de la primavera!" en letras grandes, arriba de todo había una gran bola que tenia forma de la tierra que después de elegir al rey y reina de la primavera se abriría arrojándoles flores a los dos elegidos.<p>

Vivian junto a Vitralia se habían ido juntas hasta la escuela, aun cuando su madre las quiso llevar, pero era vergonzoso para Vivian que su madre la llevara y era mejor caminar sin problemas y Vitralia podría defenderle si ocurría algo malo, igual ella tenía sus propias armas para defenderse, no era una inútil y era algo que le gustaba resaltar.

-Luces bien.-escucho que dijo Niz cuando se encontraron en las puertas del gimnasio, Vitralia se había desaparecido en cuanto habían llegado sin decirle nada más que un escueto "Nos veremos cuando termine la fiesta" pero en su expresión parecía haber algo de malicia; tal vez porque le había contado a medias el incidente que culmino en la acción actual.

El que ella era pareja de baile de Niz Membrana.

-Gracias, tu tampoco.-dijo Vivian suavemente con cortesía, pero tenía la verdad en ellas, Niz en su versión humana se veía muy atractivo con el elegante traje de saco negro, camisa blanca, corbatín negro y pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, que ella ni siquiera pudo decir alguna cosa que sonara ofensiva, tal vez porque no era el momento.

Vivian apenas se había mirado una vez antes de salir, su cabello negro había sido recogido en una esfera, era un típico peinado japonés tenía unos mechones de pelo a los lados de su cabeza, su mama le había hecho maquillarse en la peluquería a la que le había arrastrado junto a Vitralia, pero el maquillaje era suave que hacía resaltar mejor su rostro. Su vestido era azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y tenía puestas unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y había decidido cambiar sus lentes por lentes de contacto ya que no querría que por accidente sus lentes se rompieran.

En el gimnasio empezaron a reunirse los chicos y chicas, todos bailaban entre ellos animados por la música, Vivian sentía vergüenza de hacerlo, apenas había bailado una sola vez en su vida y esa había sido cuando era niña y tenía un acto en la primaria que implicaba que ella bailara; había sido tanto tiempo que ni recordaba de que se trataba el acto en cuestión y porque ella debía bailar.

Su corazón latió acelerado en cuanto Niz tomo su mano y la llevo a la pista, era obvio que los dos no sabían bailar ni un poco, por lo cual se veían muy torpes y habían sido dolorosamente inducidos a unos cuantos pisotones por parte del otro, pero aun así la chica se había sentido muy feliz y se sentía normal, sintiendo cosas normales y no tenia que ocultar sus emociones. Igual nadie hubiera entendido el porqué debía ser lógica y fría en vez de una chica normal y con emociones.

Vivian se la paso bien, aun en compañía de un irken, de Niz, el cambio de nombres paso desapercibido en su mente porque se empeñaba en disfrutar del baile como tal; mucho después llego la hora de elegir al rey y la reina del baile de primavera, tanto ella como Niz se sorprendieron al ser los elegidos; Vivian no se consideraba una chica popular ni atractiva; Niz era atractivo pero no parecía del tipo social pero si popular con el genero femenino.

La chica se sonrojo al imaginar porque tal vez las chicas se sentían atraídas por el irken disfrazado, pero después frunció el ceño y en cuanto tuvo la corona sobre su cabeza, por alguna razón sintió que había algo raro en los rostros que le miraban; entonces miro hacia arriba donde estaba la bola con forma de la tierra, esta se abrió pero en vez de sacar flores como se planeaba, saco un liquido rojo que la empapo completamente ya que el adorno estaba más sobre ella, que a los que estaban a su alrededor apenas los empapo.

Olía a tomate y por lo húmedo, era jugo de tomate, estaba empapada completamente en el liquido y solo podía oír risas y veía todo rojo, un zumbido resonó en sus oídos; se estaban riendo de ella, les parecía gracioso hacerle aquello, destruir sus momentos felices de aquella manera… tal como había dicho Moth desde que ella era niña, los humanos eran ignorantes y no entendían, se regodeaban en su falsa felicidad, hacían daño a los demás creyendo que hacían bien cuando no era así.

No podía escuchar la voz de Niz quien le estaba hablando para hacerle reaccionar, ella simplemente apretó la falda de su vestido con sus manos y empezó a temblar, un par de adornos del gimnasio empezaron a caer del techo, las luces se rompieron lo cual también hizo que se incendiaran los adornos hechos de papel provocando un incendio que ni las regaderas de agua pudieron eliminar de todo.

-Se lo merecen, esos ignorantes patéticos.-susurro la chica aun viendo al suelo, sin notar demasiado el caos que estaba causando con sus propios poderes psíquicos.- Deberían aprender a sufrir correctamente y a gritar por sus cortas vidas…

-¡McKinnon, despierta! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!-grito Niz mientras sacudía a Vivian de los brazos, ella parecía ser la razón de que el lugar estuviera casi al borde de un incendio y que además, nadie podía salir de ahí porque la puerta se había cerrado y no podían abrirla.

-¿Qué cosas? Si es verdad, los humanos se burlan y desprecian de los que son distintos a ellos.-dijo Vivian viendo al irken con sus grandes ojos ámbar que estaban oscuros, vacios, llenos de locura y tristeza, esos ojos eran los que provocaban el desastre.-Tu más que nadie debería saberlo, pero no puedes, te haces pasar por humano cuando no lo eres... ¡No me entiendes en absoluto!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡No te entiendo!-grito Niz con fuerza pero dejo de sostenerla de los brazos para abrazarle con fuerza, mientras Vivian abría los ojos sorprendida por aquella muestra de su parte.-Pero lo que si entiendo, es que no todos los humanos son iguales; tú eres una muestra de ello… Tú eres distinta a ellos, _Vivian…_

Vivian le miro a los ojos que también eran del mismo color que los suyos en el disfraz de humano que el irken usaba, pero esos ojos se veían mucho más intensos, la veían con seriedad y la animaban a seguir adelante; ella jamás había visto esa mirada, Moth nunca le había mirado así esperando que ella se sobrepusiera a todo y tuviera esperanzas de ser algo mejor; Moth le impulsaba a ser lógica, racional y a seguir su mente pero Niz le impulsaba a seguir su corazón y a lo que le dictaban sus sentimientos.

-¿Soy distinta?-susurro suavemente mirando a los ojos a Niz, siguiendo esa esperanza que se le estaba extendiendo y que estaba dispuesta a tomar y sostener por un buen tiempo.

-Lo eres, Vivian, tú eres fuerte y tienes un buen corazón.-susurro el irken disfrazado con suavidad aun viendo a la chica a los ojos, esta sonrió débilmente agradecida y después se desmayo haciendo que el chico la sostuviera en brazos; Niz la miro viendo que estaba bien y que solo había caído presa del cansancio; en unos minutos llegaron los bomberos a sacar a los jóvenes que estaban histéricos y que fueron cubiertos en mantas ya que se habían mojado con las regaderas y algunos habían sido heridos por las llamas y los vidrios de las luces que habían salido volando por las explosiones de chispas con las diversas bebidas liquidas regadas en el suelo.

Había sido en conclusión una noche muy movida, algo aterradora para la mayoría pero para Niz había sido simplemente la aceptación de que en Vivian McKinnon había algo más que una chica fría, lógica e indiferente, además de una extraña obsesión con perseguirlo y descubrir a las criaturas paranormales que el estaba evitando que ella descubriera.

Ella tenía algo que la hacía diferente al resto y ahora quería saber que era, el ya estaba irremediablemente obsesionado con ella.

* * *

><p>Desde el incidente del baile, Vivian empezaba a darse cuenta de que su entorno había cambiado y ella no parecía enterarse de nada, igual no estaba con ganas de organizar su vida escolar y fomentar la amistad hacia sus compañeros; tal vez era su lado lógico que hablaba por ella influenciado por Moth quien siempre le había dicho que no le haría bien tener distracciones en sus metas y que podía usar a quien quisiera en su beneficio.<p>

Lo malo es que ella era demasiado moralista como para intentar engatusar a los demás en algo que ella misma podía hacer. Otra cosa que había notado, era que algo entre Niz y ella había cambiado; se llamaban por los nombres, pero aun así ella seguía su meta de descubrirlo y el seguía apartándola del peligro y evitando que viera más de lo que debería.

Seguían en lo mismo, pero había cambios lentos, como sus nombres en boca del otro y las miradas intensas que se daban, se transmitían todo con ellas… era como si hubieran alcanzado a comprenderse al otro sin necesidad de palabras; ella no sabía cómo llamarlo pero ella sabía que lentamente había desarrollado una especie de lazo con el desde que el le había dicho en el baile que era diferente y que ella poseía un gran corazón.

La había halagado profundamente, pero solo podía admitirse eso en su corazón porque en su mente, ella debía seguir presionándole hasta lograr resultados que deberían hacer que los demás inclusive Moth, quien era su mejor amigo, pudieran verla con orgullo alguna vez y además de sentirse finalmente apreciada por algo que había hecho por sí misma. El problema era que ella no sabía si podría mantener el control sobre sus sentimientos y más cuando era Niz el causante de que ella se debatiera una vez más, entre seguir lo que se había impuesto o seguir lo que sus emociones pedían.

Para ella, era difícil ser una adolescente con muchos problemas emocionales.

* * *

><p>Había sido un accidente, había sido un cruel y doloroso accidente; Vivian no sabía cómo ni porque pero había terminado en la casa de Niz, en realidad conocía la casa al haber visto a Niz entrar y salir de ella; nunca había entrado en ella porque lo consideraba un allanamiento de morada aun cuando Bid había admitido en sus investigaciones que había entrado en la base del irken un par de veces. Ella ingenuamente había pensado que Niz vivía solo aunque si lo había escuchado mencionar que vivía con su padre, pero este estaba pocas veces en casa porque se reunía con una pariente de Greyswood haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.<p>

Y había entrado en la casa, motivada en que no habría nadie para detenerla, hacer que se excusara y salir corriendo, la casa era normal, una sala, una cocina y unas escaleras que debían llevar a los cuartos. Subió a los cuartos y se quedo largo rato revisándolos pero no había nada que los hiciera parecer diferentes, cuando estaba por bajar para irse, resbalo en uno de los escalones y sintió que alguien la sostenía para evitar que estampara su cabeza contra el suelo, pero el resbalón hizo que le doliera su tobillo.

Pensó asustada en que podría ser un ladrón que había venido a robar y creía que vivía ahí o Niz que había venido a reclamarle el haber entrado a su casa sin su permiso; lo que menos espero encontrarse al levantar la mirada fue a una persona mayor, tenia piel verde, ojos violeta y un cabello negro con reflejos violeta, además de la ausencia de nariz y orejas, ella sabía que era un irken disfrazado, era muy obvio.

Y por lo alto que era, supo que era el padre de Niz, lo cual indicaba que ella tendría problemas de enormes proporciones por la intromisión, podría lastimarla o matarla para que no revelara que había visto algo que dijera su origen en la casa, pero el irken solo la miro fijamente y sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a la melancolía y al enojo al ver sus rasgos, se asusto por eso, pero pensó que era mirada no estaba dirigida a ella; después de todo no tenía razones para que el la mirara así.

El frunció el ceño después y le tomo de las muñecas azotándola contra una pared, ella gimió adolorida por la fuerza usada y le miro sorprendida y aterrada ante el ataque y a la vez ante la posibilidad de morir a sus manos; pero ese irken solo se pego mas a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos, ella intuyo que el parecía buscar algo en sus ojos, al no encontrarlo sus ojos brillaron en resignación, tristeza e ira.

Pero los ojos color violeta en segundos cambiaron a una mirada ilusionada, era como el irken se hubiera encerrado en un caparazón y se dejaba llevar por sus fantasías, cuando sintió su mano enguantada en su mejilla sabia que algo estaba mal, cuando vio su rostro acercarse más a el suyo, quería correr, su corazón latía acelerado por la adrenalina pero no podía correr, el agarre en sus muñecas era demasiado fuerte.

Sintió unos labios contra los suyos y abrió los ojos sorprendida, era su primer beso –el que Niz le dio jamás lo consideraría como tal-, de alguien mayor, del padre de Niz, el no estaba en sus cabales, pero la mirada de el la había hecho sentir descorazonada, el extraterrestre adulto cargaba un dolor y tristeza muy fuertes que ella en ese beso lo pudo sentir. Gimió cuando sintió una mordida en su labio que hizo abrir su boca y la lengua extraña se coló en ella lamiendo y engatusando a su propia lengua a seguir, ella sin evitarlo lo hizo; sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza en aquel beso, su mente aun gritaba que lo detuviera, que le hiciera darse cuenta de su error, que podría empeorar si seguían.

Pero sobre todo que ella no era la persona con la que tal vez ese irken se estaba engañando.

Gimió audiblemente al sentir mordidas y lamidas en su cuello, pero todo se detuvo cuando una mano de el acaricio su pecho y se dio cuenta de que tenia senos; el irken la soltó tan rápido como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas y ella simplemente cayó al suelo jadeando por aquel beso que literalmente le había robado el aliento. El irken la miro con tristeza, resignación y enojo al darse cuenta de su error, la estaba culpando de algo, eso era obvio.

-Vete…-susurro el irken con enojo y resentimiento en su voz y ahora le miraba con dureza para intimidarle.- ¡Vete y no vuelvas jamás a esta casa, humana!

Cuando escucho aquel grito, Vivian simplemente se levanto aun temblando por aquel beso y salió corriendo de la casa sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás, sino se hubiera fijado en como ese irken se había mordido el labio y golpeaba la pared con fuerza murmurando un nombre que solo permanecía en su mente y permanecería en la quietud de su casa. La chica llego a su casa jadeante y se encerró en su cuarto y se recostó en su cama con una mano en sus labios, insegura de si llorar, lamentarse o simplemente sentir lástima de la tristeza y soledad que embargaban los ojos de aquel irken adulto.

Ella nunca se quitaría de la mente esos ojos que le habían expresado tanto ni tampoco los sentimientos de amor que ese beso tenia consigo y ella cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar en sus sueños sumergiéndose en la calidez momentánea que no le pertenecía pero que sintió en ese beso.

Y dolía mucho, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor por completo.

* * *

><p>Zim no dejaba de rechinar sus dientes, mientras miraba la pared golpeada frente a el, sentía aun más ganas de golpearla y de paso, golpear su cabeza contra ella no le estaba pareciendo una mala idea, pero capaz Skoodge o Kia se preocupaban por su sanidad mental y Niz pensaría en hacerle un chequeo médico para ver si no tenía un problema en su PAK, no le gustaba que creyeran que necesitaba estar sedado y atado a una cama.<p>

Su problema emocional estaba haciendo que todos creyeran que era un inútil y Zim odiaba sentirse así sobre todas las cosas, por eso participaba activamente con Skoodge y Kia en buscar a Dib, el hombre era demasiado escurridizo y pocas veces se había dejado ver, mas lo hacía para despistar; pero ellos estaban seguros de que estaba en Eerie, no sabían porque estaba ahí pero sospechaban que era algo importante lo que lo estaba atando a ese pueblito en medio de la nada.

Ese problema emocional eran sus sentimientos de amor por Dib, el sabia que nunca seria correspondido, el lo odiaba y lo quería muerto, lo cual hería mucho su corazón y lo hacía querer hundirse en la desesperanza, pero lo que lo impulsaba a seguir tal vez era en que algún día, Dib volvería a ser el mismo chico que había conocido antes y que no se dejaría llevar por los prejuicios y el odio de las personas que estaban a su alrededor que era lo que le había hecho cambiar, en el ser que ahora era que difícilmente el mismo Zim podía reconocer.

El irken pensó en la situación que había pasado solo hacia minutos con más calma, mientras caía con fuerza en el sofá y se llevaba una mano a sus ojos para pensar, cuando había mirado a esa chica vio a Dib, al Dib que había conocido, esa chica era como el antes de que cambiara hasta vestía ropas similares a las de el. No había podido evitar ilusionarse nuevamente con que Dib estaba ahí frente a el, buscando pelea como cuando eran niños o hablando con el como cuando se hicieron amigos.

Era mejor ilusionarse, que caer en la realidad de que esos días habían terminado.

El impulso de besar esa ilusión de Dib había surgido de repente y en esas ilusiones el correspondía su beso, Zim había dejado en aquel beso ese amor que tenia oculto en el fondo de su corazón, cuando su mano toco algo que no debería estar en el pecho de Dib, se aparto tan rápido como le fue posible observando cómo su propia ilusión se desvanecía, mostrando a una chica idéntica a Dib que jadeaba, con cabello negro largo y que poseía la misma extraña forma de hoz, ojos ámbar detrás de unos lentes y ropas negras y azules; pero ella era una chica y Dib era un chico, además de que ella se veía sorprendida, asustada y descorazonada.

Ella había visto su dolor, el anhelo que tenia por Dib y el amor que le tenía.

Odio que ella lo supiera, por eso le grito enojado que se marchara, ella solo lo había mirado una vez y después se marcho corriendo al haberle escuchado, el irken sabía que había hecho mal pero le costaría admitirlo con su propia voz, igual la chica lo había mirado también con culpa y arrepentimiento, los dos eran tanto culpables como responsables de aquello; pero Zim sabía que mas la culpa caía sobre el. Porque se estaba obsesionando con Dib, pero esa chica era idéntica a el, que si la volvía a ver sentiría nuevamente las emociones que solo tenía por el y no quería que eso ocurriera, esa humana era un peligro para su cordura; por eso no podía verla nunca más y tenía que volver a enterrar esas emociones en el fondo de su ser y que nunca surgieran nuevamente.

Por eso, Zim no podía permitirse ser cegado por las ilusiones, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo, vivir en una dulce ilusión y tal vez morir a causa de ella. Era mejor que tener un sentimiento que nunca tendría final y llegaría hasta el destinatario. El sabía bien que lo mejor era olvidarse del pasado y del hubiera, ya no había oportunidad para el y Dib, cerro sus ojos con fuerza dejando que su mano los cubriera pero aun así se vieron las lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas indicando que ya se había resignado a su destino.

Zim jamás podría amar a nadie más que a Dib.

* * *

><p>-No te recomiendo que confíes mucho en Moth, Vivian.-dijo Vitralia suavemente mientras veía a Vivian a los ojos, esta le veía con el ceño fruncido.-Sera tu amigo como dices, pero hasta tu misma sabes que es peligroso, las larvas humanas sin poderes como los tuyos hubieran muerto a los diez años, cuando el casi hace que tu cerebro básicamente fuera una gelatina…<p>

-Pero no me lastimo, nunca lo haría.-aseguro Vivian con fiereza dejando que el lado que sentía amistad y fidelidad por Moth hablara.-Solo intentaba enseñarme una lección, además el siempre ha dicho que no me matara…

-Vivian…-dijo la Kraenaar viendo a Vivian con el ceño fruncido, ya que ambas se veían frente a frente sentadas en la cama de la primera.-Es una advertencia, Moth es peligroso… y es mejor que sepas que es lo que estás haciendo, pero, si el hace algo contra ti, yo te defenderé…

-Vitralia…-dijo la humana sorprendida al escuchar como Vitralia había dicho aquello, esta solo sonrió divertida.-Gracias…

-De nada, además, me agradas mucho que no querría que nadie te hiciera daño.-aseguro Vitralia aun sonriéndole a Vivian.- Después de todo aun debes confesar a ese irken que lo amas…

-¡Yo no amo a Niz!-dijo Vivian sonrojada viendo a la Kraenaar con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No lo amo!

-Lo que digas.-dijo Vitralia levantando sus manos en un gesto para dar paz que había aprendido al estar en la tierra y después se levanto de la cama.-Pero aun así, tú misma te darás cuenta de tus sentimientos y lo mucho que te desvives por el…

Para cuando Vivian registro el significado de aquella oración, la Kraenaar con una sonrisa en su rostro ya estaba fuera del cuarto y la almohada que la humana había arrojado por la vergüenza para pegarle, choco con la puerta.

Y se repitió aun mientras iba a dormir, que ella no estaba enamorada de Niz.

* * *

><p><em>"Vivian se encontraba en un enorme campo verde con flores y arboles, había un lago cerca y un hermoso cielo azul con nubes, ella sintió la paz que le daba ese lugar, se levanto con rapidez del suelo notando que solamente vestía un vestido blanco de tiras hasta sus rodillas, miro con confusión el lugar y vio una silueta de una persona que observaba el lago.<em>

_ Ella corrió rápidamente hacia la silueta al menos podría conversar con alguien en ese sueño tan raro que estaba teniendo, cuando llego vio a un chico de su edad que pasaban por gemelos, se parecía a ella y era físicamente como Moth, la diferencia era que sus ojos ámbar enmarcados detrás de unos lentes, expresaban mas emociones y no parecía estar ocultando su verdadero aspecto como el._

_ Su aspecto era real y sus emociones no estaban ocultas, tenía una camisa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga de color blanco y pantalones del mismo color, ambos estaban descalzos sintiendo la tierra y el césped bajo sus pies, lo cual era una sensación bastante refrescante; el sonrió al verla y ella supo que parecía que el la había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo._

_ -Vivian…-susurro el con una sonrisa suave y tomo su mano, ella se sonrojo por el sorpresivo gesto, instintivamente quiso apartarla pero el la sostenía con fuerza.-Te había estado esperando…_

_ -¿A mí?-dijo ella confundida viendo al chico estupefacta por la sonrisa y el que sus manos estuvieran enlazadas.- ¿Por qué?_

_ -Porque eres importante para mí, pero eso no importa.-dijo el chico aun sonriéndole y tomaba su mano suavemente guiándola por el lugar, haciendo que ella se divirtiera con aquel paisaje natural, comieron de las frutas de los arboles, se mojaron en el lago, el le conto historias que a ella le sonaron de alguna parte y la respuesta le llego rápidamente._

_ Ese chico sabia las historias de Bid, podía ser el mismo Bid o simplemente había leído lo que tenía en su página, aun así ella le miro dudosa.- ¿Eres Bid?-dijo suavemente y el chico le miro sorprendido al escuchar su pregunta y después rio suavemente._

_ -Casi nadie sabía de ese nombre que me puse especialmente para esa página en específico.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa a Vivian.-Se nota que la descifraste aunque no había esperado que nadie supiera jamás de ese lugar…_

_ -¿Por qué? Tus investigaciones son muy buenas.-dijo Vivian viéndole con confusión, ella siempre había admirado a Bid, se notaba la dedicación que le había puesto a su investigación.-Ya más personas deberían haberlo sabido…._

_ -Era muy ingenuo cuando la empecé, tenía la inteligencia para ello.- empezó Bid con una sonrisa melancólica.-El problema era que la gente a mi alrededor nunca me creía y por eso la arme de tal manera que ellos pudieran creerla, pero jamás la creyeron y la guarde en ese sitio de internet, después de todo según mis amigos lo que yo hacía estaba mal y yo no quería perderlos pero tampoco quería dejar mi sueño atrás…_

_ Vivian le escucho curiosa sabia de quienes hablaba, aun así ella le miro apenada por la melancolía y dolor que tenía en sus ojos, pero el después negó con su cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente.-Pero eso no importa, quería hablar contigo y aquí estas…_

_ -¿Conmigo?_

_ -Si, contigo…-dijo Bid una vez mas y apretaba su mano suavemente, Vivian se sonrojo pero sintió que el gesto era más amistoso que uno amoroso.-Porque tú eres mi…_

_ Y Vivian no pudo escuchar lo que seguía, ya que estaba viendo como todo el ambiente se volvía oscuro, sin evitarlo se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia."_

* * *

><p>Vivian despertó lentamente y levanto su cuerpo de la cama y se llevo una mano a su pecho, no había escuchado esa última oración que le dijo Bid antes de despertar, pero aun así había sentido una opresión en su pecho, tal vez su subconsciente si supo esa frase y por eso se sentía así; no entendió ese sueño pero lo importante era que había sentido paz y había visto a alguien a quien había admirado demasiado desde que era niña.<p>

Cayo pesadamente en la cama, no se estaba sintiendo bien, su pecho oprimía mucho que no podía respirar, la melancolía y la tristeza le opacaban su mente, era como lo que había visto en el padre de Niz pero ahora ella podía sentirlo más intenso, un par de lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y después movió su mano cubriendo su cuerpo entero con las mantas y después empezó a sollozar.

Una cosa que pudo rescatar de su confundida mente era que quería volver a ver a Bid en sus sueños, no importaba como.

* * *

><p><em>"-Es un lugar muy bonito.-dijo Vivian viendo el largo césped verde con flores, el lago y los miles de árboles que los rodeaban, era un gran bosque que les daba un cielo azul pacifico y ella se sentía tranquila y en paz cada vez que estaba ahí.<em>

_ -Lo es, igual nunca podre salir de este lugar, pero no puedo resentirlo… en este lugar tengo la paz que no pude obtener antes.-dijo Bid con suavidad y tenía sus ojos cerrados ante la brisa de aire y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, su mano como siempre la tenia enlazada con la de Vivian, ella no había apartado esa mano jamás, el toque era tan cálido y correcto que no sentía que debía quitarla._

_ -¿Por qué no puedes salir? Se supone que nos vemos en sueños…-dijo ella con confusión viendo a Bid y este solo tenía aquella sonrisa, le miro y aparto un mechón de pelo que tenía entre sus ojos._

_ -Nos vemos en los tuyos, Vivian.-explico Bid con suavidad viendo una vez más al frente después de hacer ese gesto.-Yo ya no puedo soñar, porque yo ya no tengo un cuerpo al cual regresar…_

_ -¿Eres un espíritu?-dijo ella viéndole con sorpresa._

_ -Lo sería si estuviera en el mundo real, pero si, lo soy.-dijo Bid con resignación.-Soy una parte de mi alma original que se quedo aquí para no ser atrapada por la oscuridad de mí ser…_

_ Vivian escucho aquello sorprendida y confundida, el concepto era muy extraño porque sin un alma morirías, pero Bid insinuaba que su cuerpo aun seguía vivo sin el estar ahí porque el era una parte de su alma; hubiera pensado mas en ello, pero el le sonrió y no le dejo hacerlo mientras le tomaba de la mano, levantándole del suelo y haciendo que corriera por aquel extraño paraíso natural._

_ -Pero eso no importa ahora, Vivian.-dijo el con suavidad y le sonrió apretando su mano.-Lo importante que quiero que sepas, es que voy a estar siempre contigo aun cuando yo no esté… y que desde ahora tendrás que ser fuerte…_

_ Vivian le miro fijamente pero después sonrió apretando la mano de Bid y luego simplemente sintió la oscuridad llevándola a la inconsciencia indicando que ya estaba por despertar, aunque en el fondo sentía que eso sonaba a una especie de despedida."_

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?-dijo Vitralia viendo a Bid que había mirado el cómo Vivian se había desvanecido de aquel lugar en el aire, había dos formas de ir hasta ese sitio, una era a través de un hechizo que solo ella conocía y la otra era a través de los sueños, pero ciertas personas tenían permitida la entrada; mas exactamente las conectadas a Bid o las que el quisiera ver.<p>

-La abrumaría, además ella sabe quien soy en el mundo real.-dijo Bid suavemente con una sonrisa triste.- Si lo sabe, me odiaría…

-¿Y por eso te acercas a ella, así sin más? ¡Eso la lastimara aun más!-dijo la Kraenaar acercándose al joven, entre ambos apenas había centímetros de diferencia, después de todo ambos aparentaban ser adolescentes aunque solo uno de ellos permanecería así eternamente.

-No puedo evitar ser aun un poco egoísta, Vitralia.-dijo el joven con suavidad, mirándole con sus ojos ámbar llenos de melancolía y tristeza.-Sabes que es lo que me ata a ella y porque hablo con ella, tú me salvaste y te lo agradezco profundamente porque sino no hubiera podido jamás hablar con Vivian…

-Pero nunca tendré esperanzas en lo que yo quiero realmente de ti, _Bid_.-dijo Vitralia filtrando un poco de dolor en su voz sin evitarlo, el también lo noto y solo le miro con arrepentimiento, mientras sonreía tristemente.-Pero no importa, siempre supe que yo no era la persona de tu vida, pero hice esto para protegerte y darte una oportunidad de tener paz…

-Y te lo agradezco, aun cuando sabes que para mí siempre serás como una hermana mas y no podre verte como algo distinto.-dijo Bid con suavidad aun notando que la mirada azul de la Kraenaar se oscurecía por la desesperanza de que el jamás podría aceptarla de otra forma y era así, no la veía como nada más. Además ya no tendría oportunidad de amar así, eso lo sabía bien pero si había alguien en sus pensamientos.

Pero en su condición, esa relación ya no podría pasar y en parte sufría por ello.

Vitralia lo miro fijamente aun con la desesperanza y resignación en su mirada pero se acerco.- Déjame, al menos darte un beso… por favor.-susurro ella con suplica, sabía que traería más dolor, pero prefería aquello que dejar que el siguiera regodeándose en la culpa, lo había traído ahí para que tuviera paz y no problemas.

El la miro fijamente con sorpresa, pero después accedió y cerró sus ojos acercándose a ella, quien los cerró también y acepto ese beso en sus labios, su pecho dolió tanto que creía que iba a morir por el dolor pero aunque sufría también estaba feliz y tan rápido como vino la sensación, el se separo y ella sintió ahogarse en un vacio de desesperanza y dolor.

-Gracias…-dijo ella con una sonrisa más alegre para que el no se sintiera mal.-Ahora, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes… se que Vivian jamás sabrá la verdad de tus labios y yo no voy a decirle nada, por eso disfruta el lazo que posees con ella…

-Lo hare, gracias por esto y por todo, Vitralia…-dijo Bid sonriéndole y apretó su mano.-En verdad lo siento…

-Descuida, está bien.-dijo la Kraenaar simplemente negando con su cabeza, el dolor de su corazón valía la pena, porque el era feliz.-Y me alegra ayudarte, somos amigos…

Fue lo último que dijo, después de darle un beso amistoso en la mejilla y el apretó su mano para darle consuelo, pero eso la hacía sentir aun peor; ella solo sonrió una vez más y se marcho con ayuda de sus sombras; cuando llego al cuarto que tenía en casa de Vivian, se tiro en la cama y pego su cabeza contra la almohada.

Así nadie vería que estaba llorando por un amor que jamás existió.

* * *

><p>Vivian noto que Vitralia estaba mal, su mirada demostraba la misma tristeza y melancolía que las que había visto en el padre de Niz cuando le conoció, un pequeño sonrojo apareció aun al recuerdo de aquel beso, la Kraenaar no se veía con ganas de hablar e igual Vivian creía que no podría sonsacarle nada de la razón de su estado; aun así Vitralia sonrió dándole los buenos días y las dos se marcharon a la escuela.<p>

Llego a la escuela sintiéndose sola y atrapada en un cumulo de gente, Vivian descarto la sensación, tal vez era porque ella misma se sentía de esa manera; Moth no había vuelto a hablar con ella, más bien había estado desaparecido desde hace días, la única cosa que le había dicho antes de perderse era que tenia cosas que hacer y que no se olvidara de sus propios planes.

Tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada a pensar que con su amigo podría caminar segura y sentirse protegida, aunque aun recordaba la pelea con Vitralia sobre Moth; su cuerpo sentía la tensión imaginando que aunque el había dicho que no estaría cerca, el podría estarle vigilando y evaluando cada acción que hiciera. Igual siguió su recorrido en la escuela hasta su salón de clases, lo que pasara en el futuro, pasaría y podría preocuparse por no notarlo, pero por ahora era mejor seguir como estaba.

Podría sentirse bien por una vez siendo la ignorante.

* * *

><p>Moth se limpio su ropa con un movimiento de su mano robótica, aun recordaba el incidente que había derivado en que ahora la tuviera, el susodicho incidente solo le causaba un odio y enojo increíbles; al menos se había asegurado de que ese ser ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra por aquella hipocresía. Miro al irken que se acercaba al hangar abandonado, bueno lo único que había en ese hangar era un minotauro que el solamente había soltado por ahí para al menos atraer la atención de aquel irken llamado Niz.<p>

No era curiosidad lo que lo impulsaba, era ver que tenía ese irken de especial… o al menos para que llamara la atención de su peón y era obvio que conocía a los Greyswood, el mocoso que andaba con el irken tenía la sangre de esa familia que el detestaba tanto; bajo del árbol sorprendiendo al chico y con sus propios poderes dejo al minotauro hecho un cadáver sin básicamente un cerebro y bueno también había hecho un desastre que implicaba que el desafortunado ser había escupido sus órganos por la boca. El chico lo observo sorprendido e incrédulo de lo que había hecho.

-Es lo menos que se merecen.- comenzó Moth con simpleza mientras tenía un pie sobre la cabeza del cadáver pero no era para expresar victoria, sino asco por el desdichado ser.- ¿No lo crees así?

-Todas las criaturas paranormales merecen seguir vivas y ocultas del mundo humano…-comenzó el irken como si recitara un libro y Moth sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en el pasado escuchando las mismas palabras de otro irken parecido.

-Porque sino el balance entre ambos se perdería.-dijo el con mal humor, tenía su aspecto real delante del irken, el era un adulto no tenía ni un pelo en su rostro o una arruga; pero su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto y sus ojos decían que era muy peligroso.-Se nota que te han metido esa regla hasta en los cables más recónditos de tu PAK, Niz Membrana…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Niz sorprendido al escuchar su nombre junto al apellido humano que había adoptado su padre Zim para hacerse pasar por humanos.-Y al menos quiero el tuyo…

-Tengo mis contactos y llámame Moth.-dijo Moth con una sonrisa, era obvio que lo supiera, era el irken al que Vivian, su peón perseguía y también era obvio que el lo había estado vigilando un par de veces sin que el lo supiera.-Lo único que quería es tener una charla contigo, no planeo hacerte decidir que es mejor dejar que el mundo humano sepa del otro mundo que coexiste con el…

-Igual no planeo hacerlo, las criaturas del mundo paranormal han convivido siempre con los humanos y el equilibrio se mantiene hasta ahora.-dijo Niz con seriedad y Moth rio divertido al escucharle.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo iluso que eres.-dijo el hombre con simpleza acercándose a Niz, que ambos estaban frente a frente y se veían a los ojos, aunque el irken era un poco más bajo que el adulto, así que el tenia que alzar su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.- Deberías saber que ese equilibrio pronto se romperá, yo me asegurare de que así sea…

-Entonces yo te detendré porque no tienes derecho de hacer eso.-aseguro el joven irken, muy seguro de sus palabras viendo con seriedad a Moth.

-Muy bien, entonces que empiece el juego.-dijo Moth con una sonrisa llena de locura.-Desde ahora jugaremos, te asegurare de darte miles de sorpresas en cada juego, Niz…

-Lo voy a estar esperando.-dijo el adolescente con indiferencia, pero había un brillo en sus ojos carmesí indicando que estaría esperando el desafío.

Y Moth sabiendo que había logrado captar la atención del joven, le haría caer en cada una de sus trampas y después se aseguraría de ganar el premio mayor que implicaría su muerte. Esperaba ya ese día con suma emoción, con una sonrisa mas se marcho de ahí, sabiendo que desde ahora iba a divertirse mucho a expensas del irken y de su propio peón. Tenía las piezas listas, Eerie era su tablero de ajedrez, solo faltaba que el pusiera en orden las piezas y pronto tendría su jaque mate, el cual el ya sabía que sería; se aseguraría de no perder este juego que el cuidadosamente había construido.

Se aseguraría de ganarlo de toda manera posible.

* * *

><p>-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Moth?-pregunto Niz suavemente sorprendiendo a Vivian por la pregunta tan repentina; el le había encontrado de casualidad comiendo su almuerzo en una banca que estaba en el patio de la escuela, era su lugar preferido cuando no quería comer en la cafetería y bueno, el irken se había unido a ella, tal vez para buscar charla.<p>

Últimamente empezaban a llevarse medianamente bien como para conversar de cosas que no involucraran las criaturas paranormales que estaban en Eerie.

-No, no lo conozco… ¿Por qué?-mintió ella sin mostrar un ápice de nervios, aunque por dentro estaba que no lo soportaba, Niz sabia de Moth… no consideraba prudente decirle que ella lo conocía desde la infancia, por la cara del irken, era obvio que no le había agradado el conocerlo.

-Simplemente quería saber…-dijo Niz con el ceño fruncido, en realidad no debió preguntarle, tal vez porque por el parecido de los dos, asumió que podrían ser parientes, aunque Vivian era muy diferente al hombre de la noche anterior. Ella era más amable que el quien mostraba peligro e intimidación con su sola presencia, Niz no había sucumbido a esa aura porque era tal vez muy terco o simplemente se había visto en toda clase de situaciones raras y peligrosas como para sentir miedo de una persona como ese Moth.

-¿Niz? Te estoy diciendo si paso algo entre tú y ese tal Moth.-dijo la chica viéndole y pasaba una mano por el rostro de Niz para tratar de traerlo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-No paso nada que tengas necesidad de saber, Vivian.-dijo el irken simplemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas notando que el rostro de ella estaba muy cerca del suyo, que a través de los lentes podía ver sus grandes y bonitos ojos ámbar que expresaban preocupación y algo de duda, parecía que ella ocultaba algo pero Niz la conocía ya lo suficiente para saber que ella no diría que le preocupaba así de fácil.

Y el no sentía la necesidad de presionarla.

-Igual no te olvides de que nadie más que yo puede revelar tu identidad ante el mundo.-dijo la chica tercamente viendo a Niz y le ofreció una sonrisa que hizo que el squedly-spooch de este se sintiera aun más ligero que nunca.

-Si, si lo que digas… igual nadie va a quitarte ese lugar.-dijo el con una sonrisa también y ella fue ahora la que se sonrojo pero después le dio una sonrisa tímida.

Era obvio que a el le empezaba a agradar Vivian, desde la noche del baile de primavera mucho había cambiado, se llamaban por sus nombres en vez de sus apellidos y aun cuando ella siempre se aparecía para tratar de descubrir lo que hacía cuando iba por criaturas paranormales descarriadas, además de indagar mas sobre su origen irken y el trataba de hacerla desistir de ello; era una especie de amiga algunas veces cuando estaba de humor y le escuchaba, algunas veces ofrecía sus propios conocimientos.

La razón de por qué le agradaba era porque podía sonreír y tenía un lado normal y sencillo que le daba curiosidad, le hacía sentir bien hablar con ella y le gustaba que sonriera aunque eso hacía que su squedly-spooch se comportara extraño… no lo entendió mucho hasta mucho después de ese día y el saberlo solo le hizo sentir que estaba metido en enormes problemas que esperaba no volverse loco en el futuro.

El estaba enamorado de Vivian McKinnon, aunque fuera incomprensible, aun para el mismo.

* * *

><p>Vivian llego a la conclusión de que ella estaba enamorada de Niz Membrana, muchas semanas después; se había cegado a si misma de que no lo estaba, pero su corazón sabía muy bien que desde el incidente del baile había empezado a caerle bien como si fuera un amigo y en las veces que habían podido hablar sin formar una discusión en la que amablemente Vitralia le recordaba que sonaban a recién casados.<p>

El punto era que ella había disfrutado cada una de las charlas que tenían que involucraba que hablaran de cosas meramente normales, que apenas involucraba cosas de la escuela o algo que les agradara a los dos; podría sonar banal y tonto pero ella había disfrutado esas charlas y algunas veces hablaban de criaturas normales donde ella podía decir todo lo que conocía de ellas. Si, se había enamorado de el por su amabilidad y su cortesía, las sonrisas que le daba a ella, además siempre que observaba sus ojos sentía perderse en ellos, era obvio que el podía leer sus ojos a pesar de los intentos que hacía por ocultar sus emociones.

Gimió frustrada porque era obvio que aunque no quería enamorarse de Niz, lo hizo y estaba muy, muy enamorada de el. Tenía que ocultar muy en el fondo esos sentimientos, el irken nunca la amaría, no, ellos no podían amarse siquiera ella era humana, el un extraterrestre, esa relación jamás funcionaria eran tan distintos y diferentes, lo cual era algo que la frustraba enormemente. Pero aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada, estaba enamorada de Niz Membrana por completo y solo le quedaba lidiar con la frustración y con sus sentimientos en secreto.

-Maldito corazón…-susurro ella con resignación y se llevaba las manos a su pecho, mientras estaba recostada en su cama. La última cosa en que pensó antes de dormir en aquella noche, era en que esperaba que algún día pudiera ser feliz.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Si llegaron hasta aqui muy bien por ustedes, porque este es mi rincon para explicar todo lo que hago, pero bueno... ¿Que es esto? Muchos deben estarse preguntando eso, Y esto es obviamente una historia plagada de OCs! Bueno, bueno... originalmente la escribi el año pasado como regalo a Kamui Silverfox por ser tan buena amiga conmigo (Hey, si ella me dedico el PAK, yo le debia un regalo y fue este!) Muchos ya deben suponer de donde surge este fic... y si, este fic esta inspirado en el fic actual de Silver "Cronicas Paranormales -El legado-" y antes de que alguien vaya a decir que hay spoilers del fic, dire que no los hay realmente, los unicos spoilers seguros que hay es que Vivian vive con Victoria (y al menos la escena del kinder) y lo del brazo mecanico de Moth que son cosas que apareceran en Cronicas, aparte de eso el fic es completamente original! Porque creanme aunque el fic se inspiro de cosas que Silver me dijo en su momento y que eran muy pocas cosas con las que dificilmente uno puede armar algo (pero yo pude!), el fic este tiene un año ya escrito y es muy diferente a Cronicas, asi que no dejen de leer esa historia!<strong>

**Ahora si, el fic actual... obviamente se llama Mysterious Encounters (El titulo esta en ingles y obviamente se traduce a Encuentros Misteriosos) Por que ponerle a un fic "Encuentros Misteriosos? Porque la autora es mala con los titulos... Nah, en realidad lo llame asi, simplemente porque la protagonista del fic que en este caso es Vivian, aparte de narrar su vida (al menos los eventos mas importantes xD) se narran los encuentros "extraños" que tiene con varios personajes como Moth, Niz, Vitralia, Bid y Zim que son los mencionados aca. **

**Y si, esta historia tiene un NAVR -Niz/Vivian- (Al menos surge de manera lenta porque obviamente es un fic de adolescentes y en principio, ella lo odia a el y el considera que ella es molesta) ademas de un ZADR desde el punto de vusta de Zim (Ya imagino como me deben estar odiando, pero eso fue culpa de Silver!) junto con un Vitralia/Bid de manera platonica (pobre Vitha, la trate muy mal aqui!) y lo demas es practicamente puro drama y otras cosas que no se como llamar xD**

**Muchos se deben preguntar sobre Bid y Moth, es muy obvio quienes son los dos, asi que no puedo explicar mucho de ello; pero esta idea es solamente mia para este fic, asi que en el de Silver no van a ver a Bid pero si a Moth (aunque yo lo llame Moth por el canon de IZ y ademas por algo que me dijo Silver sobre su nombre real pero ya veremos de el en Cronicas con Silver) Igual a mi me encantan tanto Moth como Bid y el que ambos se relacionen con Vivian da masa a un spoiler de Cronicas que no se debe revelar XD **

**Por cierto la escena del Baile con Vivian es un homenaje a una obra de Stephen King que a mi me gusto mucho, si la logran adivinar bien por ustedes! (Silver lo podes decir, no importa xD)  
><strong>

**Mysterious Encounters o ME, como se le apoda mejor a esta historia, es obviamente algo que yo quise escribirle a Silver como regalo, ademas de que yo queria el punto de vista de Vivian de toda su vida en su historia (Porque creo que cuando lo escribia, le dije a Silver lo injusto que era que no se supiera mucho de su vida xD) Asi que decidi escribir este fic para contentarme y de paso regalarselo a ella; aun despues de tanto tiempo estoy feliz por esta historia y aunque el final que le di es muy flojo (es que no podia escribir mucho spoiler porque despues la historia original se arruinaba y yo odio arruinar mis historias favoritas!) yo sigo amando este fic como la primera vez!**

**Silver, espero que aun te guste tanto como la primera vez, igual que a mi! (Aun me da risa cuando decias que dormias con las hojas bajo tu almohada xD) Y al resto de ustedes, queridos lectores, ojala les guste la historia y un comentario diciendo su opinion y criticas hacia la historia se reciben encantados!**

**PD: Esto es para compensar tambien la espera por la tabla terror ZADR, pero pronto subo los dos capis faltantes, prometido!  
><strong>


End file.
